26 Little Petals
by Miss. Bra
Summary: A collection of SasuXSaku oneshots,26 petals fell from the tree onto the ground,each held a story. "Sasuke, I have to tell you something. I'm pregnant." Sasuke fell to the ground with a thump. But, baring the heir to the Uchiha clan is not without risks..
1. Intuition

_Little Petals_

_Intuition._

_**Have you ever thought of someone and they appeared on your doorstep? Oh I wish!**_

By- xoxBraxox.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Have you ever thought of someone, and then _bam_ they appear at your door step?" My teacher, Kakashi Hatake, or Kakashi-sensei says to the rest of the class. But not to me.

Wanna know why not me? Because I think what ever he teaches, well is teaching now, is a load of crap. I mean I like Kakashi-sensei and all, hell I got a certificate of excellence from him last term and I don't mean to brag but I _do_ excel in everything he teaches… Just not this, I do not agree with this.

How the hell can you think of someone, and then they appear. It would have to be some sort of twisted coincidence.

"Sakura? Are you getting all this?" He asks me, his lazy eye staring holes into my emerald ones.

Then, the bell rings, I've never felt so relieved.

As per usual, you're first out. Fan girls screaming, you swearing under you're breath and I calling you all the names under the living sun.

I know where you're going but… Soccer training, there's a game between Wave high school and us. Not that we need practice, Wave high school aren't really good soccer players, they should stick to the yearly spelling bees.

"Sakura-Chan wait up!" Someone calls to me from behind.

"Ino-Pig catch up!" I say, then… Then you look at me, turning around with a smirk on your lips. I can't help but blush… He noticed me, oh god I'm turning into Hinata.

Suddenly you stop.

"Are you coming to the game this weekend Sakura?" You ask me, hands in pockets.

I notice that Ino suddenly stops, looking at us in amazement.

"Um, I dunno, I have something on, my families having a party… I dunno, I'll see." I stutter, god I hate my family, god I wish I had said yes, I wish, I wish I wish!

"Oh, ok, we'll I'll seeya if you get there," He shrugs and turns to leave, picking up his black bag and swinging it over his shoulder.

Sakura you stupid, stupid girl!

Once out of hearing range I yell in frustration.

"It's okay Sakura, if you didn't get it, were going over it again tomorrow… Geez!" I hear Kakashi-sensei mumble.

* * *

Saturday evening, quarter to six… The game starts at six…

I do the final adjustment on my hair, pulling it into a loose, spiky bun. I sigh as I look at myself in the mirror. My hair and make up, absolutely flawless, a long flowing black dress with delicate strap heels on my feet. I look beautiful. Although I would much rather trade it for basketball shorts a jersey and mud ridden hair, cheering on you from the side line.

But that won't happen.

I hate this, the one time Sasuke Uchiha, asks me to go do something… My parents ruin it for me. God, don't let Sasuke hate me for this.

"Sakura, honey, there's someone here for you!" My mother calls.

Sighing, I make my way to the door, great what else could go w-

"Sasuke?" I say in utter disbelief.

He raises his hand I feel his eyes on my, looking at me from up to down. I blush as he smirks.

"Mrs Haruno, I would like to ask permission to take Sakura to my soccer match tonight, as in right now and bring her back at around… 9:30ish…" Sasuke uses his charms on my mother and I can see my mother wants to say yes.

You look like a professional in his green and white uniform, and footy boots. Heh….

"I'll have to ask your father…" My mother says and rushes back in. Heh, I'm going, my father doesn't care, as long as the guests are pleased I can do what I want.

"Off you go honey and enjoy yourself," My mother smiles. I tell her goodbye and kiss her cheek before descending the stairs, where you're waiting.

"You can sit with my parents if you want, just be careful of my dad. He gets a little… temperamental sometimes."

"I like your mum," I say, "Hm, your brothers okay, I guess, I'll probably see if Ino, Ten-Ten or Hinata is there first, okay?" I smile.

"Yeah," He says back.

The soccer field is lit up, and the crowd is about one thousand strong.

"How many people come to these things?" I ask wearily.

"A lot, don't worry it's a wave game, they're bound to loose so not many people come," You explain and I nod.

* * *

"Sakura!" I hear someone yell. I turn around to find Ten-Ten running towards me.

"Geez, you don't have to get dressed up," She says, looking at my attire.

"I didn't have a choice, Sasuke pulled me along fifteen minutes ago, I was going to attend one of my dad's parties," I say back. I notice that see has the very thing on I want right now, a baggy old jersey, basketball pants, rough old sneakers and… I'm sure I see a bit of dirt in her hair.

"Oh, geez, you're lucky, I hope Sasuke isn't late or he's going to get a kicking from his coach," Ten- Ten says, leaning on the rail of the large soccer field, "Hey, they're coming out now."

I look up to see some of the younger Konoha players come out, but I can't see you.

"And now, please welcome our very best all rounder, given player of the year for four years straight, Sasuke Uchiha!" The speaker blares out from on top of me.

"Geez what a way to make a guy look up himself," I mutter.

"Yeah, he hates it," says a male voice.

I look over from where Ten-Ten used to be to find Uchiha Itachi, watching his brother run out onto the field.

"See how he's running faster to keep up with his team, while his teams just jogging, if they would just let him come out with his team I'm sure he'd play better, other than being singled out."

I nod my head slowly, "I'm sorry I don't know Sasuke that well," I say.

Itachi looks at me and smirks, "that's surprising, he knows a lot about you."

"Really?" I say shocked, "I never thought he noticed me."

Itachi doesn't say anything; he just looks at me… Then he shrugs and pokes my forehead.

"The wide forehead girl eh, little brother?" He mutters.

* * *

You kick another goal and I watch in amazement as the score goes form 2 – 15 to 2-16.

The final siren blows and everyone cheers, I clap, not game enough.

I feel eyes on me, looking over; I see that you're looking at me as you run to get a drink.

I do the only thing I can think of… Give you a 'thumbs up' and smile.

* * *

"So, did you like the game?" You ask, hands in pockets walking me home.

I shrug, "it was alright, you done some crappy passes though, they could have been better by just calculating the- "

You look at me horrified and I think there's even a bit of amusement in your eyes.

I smile, "It was good."

"Good, thinking of coming to another."

'_If I say yes will you kiss me?' _Oh my god… I did not just think that…

I don't have time to answer because we reach my door step. I'm disappointed to say at the least.

"Will you?" You push on.

"I… I might…" All I can think about is your lips on mine… God I think it's making me blush.

You smirk, "I need a definite answer, yes or no" Oh god boy, drop it and leave it alone!

"Yes, I'll co…" I'm cut off.

Your arms wrap around my waist as you kiss me slowly. I can't help the blush that spreads across my face as I move my hands to your shoulders, feeling your raven hair brush my fingers.

God I love intuition… Love it, love it love it!!

* * *

Hey, hm, this is a little do-hicky I'm trying, seeing if my ideas spark peoples interests.

Basically as the summary said, a collection of twenty six drabbles or one shots about Sasuke and Sakura. Beware of variety too, I can write tearjerkers to happy endings, comedies to dramas and everything in between.

Please feel free to criticize my work, as long as it's constructive or just leave one to say hi and that you liked the story!

Regards,

-xoxBraxox


	2. Surrender

Surrender.

By xoxBraxox

_Sakura never surrendered… No matter what the circumstances… Or that's what she thought._

Um, careful… **A** bad word… Not really too bad, just if you're language intolerant, I guess you shouldn't read this…There's only one so you should be right .

* * *

Sasuke trudged through the ankle deep water, rain soaking his clothes, his hair and washing of some of the blood that caked his clothes and skin. Opening the door of his Uchiha mansion, Sasuke fell to the floor in utter exhaustion.

Groaning and trying to get to his feet, the ground came up and hit him again.

"Hey, mu-" No, he did _not _just do that! He did not just call out to his mother that had been dead for a decade. God, just go cry and scream for Itachi next time.

The mission had played games with his head, he knew that. It would take a few days to become the sane bloodthirsty avenger he had been. That meant a few days indoors with no contact and muttering swear words to the fan girls that…

"Uchiha, Sasuke!!"

Crap.

Oh Crap, oh crap, oh crap.

Sasuke dared not to look up… But he did. His eyes widened as he came face to face with, ten… No twenty of his fan girls. The girls swarmed on his body, as if lollies had been spilt in front of a pack of five year olds.

"Stay- away…" He croaked out, but the screaming drowned out his pleas.

Their hands ripped at his clothing, and the seemed to scream more as his clothing disintegrated and his top fell to the floor.

"Sasuke, you're so hot!"

"Can I bear your children?"

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"Get… the hell… out of my house…" He growled, head on the floor.

"I love you!" Squealed one, oh god her knew this one. Kohaku was her name, Blonde hair, raven eyes and a skinny figure and she was loud.

"Sasuke-kun, what have they done to you?" She asked sweetly. Oh god he knew what she was up to and she would get a pounding for it.

"Get lost, now!" He coughed, once Kohaku had pulled him into her embrace, "It's for your own good, leave!"

"I won't leave you, Sasuke-kun," Kohaku cried, tears streaming down her face and holding the Uchiha tightly on her breasts.

"Get lost."

"I won't leave you!"

"NOW!"

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE-K…"

"You stupid bitch!" Screamed a voice then Sasuke felt Kohaku left go of his body and hit the wall behind him. "All of you clear out now! Before I do to you what I just did to her!"

The fan girls looked at Kohaku, unconscious on a wall, blood searing out her lip and a black eye already appearing. The fan girls ran away, extremely quickly.

"You're in a bad mood today," Sasuke groaned.

"Double shifts at the hospital, ten patients that required chakra, two required surgery, and three were just drunks that had accidentally fell into the gutter, then I come over to your house, and I find you bleeding and half naked on the floor with some fan girl bitch holding you, Sasuke-kun it doesn't take a genius to know that."

"I guess. Can you get me up, Sakura? I think I've broken my arm."

Sakura sighed, running her hand through her strawberry hair and closed the wood door, cutting off the rain and wind from entering the house. Linking her arm around Sasuke's neck, supporting his back and wrapping her other arm around his waist she helped the groggy ninja up, stumbling ever so elegantly over to the lounge.

Sighing in relief as he felt the soft fabric of the lounge come up to him, the exhausted Uchiha closed his eyes.

"Hmm, you're arms broken, and seeing as I've used up most of my chakra today, I'll heal a part of it then heal the rest tomorrow," Sakura sighed examining his right arm.

"You're staying at my house," Sasuke said.

"Yes," Sakura answered back.

"That wasn't a question, it was a statement," Sasuke smirked as the Haruno blushed a little bit.

"How was your mission," She asked changing the subject.

"Crap," He stated.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Sakura smiled as she gathered some bandages and antiseptic from Sasuke's kitchen.

"No," frankly the sooner Sasuke forgot about the mission, the better. It was gruesome, Sasuke having to kill forty people on the spot. Then the worst was to come, a young girl came up to the bloody Sasuke, the girl was maybe about six and holding her doll asking for her mother. Fearing the girl would become an avenger… He had to kill her.

Sakura caught the sad glint in Sasuke's eyes, "I'm sure you done the right thing," She smiled.

Sasuke smiled half heartedly, actually it was barely a smile at all, but a small one was better than none.

"I'm all done, Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled as she removed her hand from his chest.

Sasuke nodded, watching Sakura's hand lift from his chest. He grabbed her wrist quickly, pulling her down on top of him. Sakura squealed in surprise and Sasuke tried not to groan in agony.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun; I'm so heavy I must be killing you!" She cried, putting her hands on either side of his head she tried to lift herself up… Finding that she could not.

Looking behind her, the cherry blossom blushed. Sasuke's hand had wrapped around her waist and was holding her securely on top of him.

"Sasuke…" She breathed out, was it a warning tone? Sasuke didn't know… Nor did he care, she was his tonight.

"Hmm," He purred in her ear as her head lowered itself.

Sasuke felt her shudder underneath him and he smirked. He parted his lips and caught her earlobe, letting it slide through his hold. Sakura's breathing was hitched and he chuckled.

"You let your guard down Sakura-Chan; you shouldn't let your guard down…" Sasuke teased, oh god, if he wasn't injured Sakura would be killing him right about now and he knew it, well, if _he_ wasn't injured… He would show _her_ who the dominate one was. She was just surrendering to something she had wanted for years. That thought played on his mind for a second before he left go of Sakura's waist with his good hand, and used it to bring her head in.

"Surrender… to… me, Sakura…" He whispered and that was the only thing that was spoken before Sasuke captured her lips, kissing her gently, yet passionately and entangling his fingers in her hair, tasting her sweet lips.

She surrendered with out hesitation, because, naturally he was the only one the cherry blossom she would surrender to. He was the fight she couldn't win, he was the enemy she couldn't beat and he was war she would never win…

So she surrendered, and never looked back.

* * *

Hey, thanks for taking the time to read this… And hopefully you'll take the time to review. Sorry if I didn't warn you about the lime, it's just that I didn't think it was a lime… Sorry for the people I've offended.

But if you like, please review! I take requests, so don't be shy!

PS- I was reaaaaly wanting to post 'Photos Are Forever' but you'll all have to wait till chapter 4 for it. Oh my gosh, it's hilarious… If I do say do my self. Anyways this is for **my little friend in Pakistan! Xox4evagurlxox! **Sorry I can't understand F hight… I'm a degree's Celsius person… Lol.

P.P.S.- Sasuke must be REALLY good if he can make someone surrender even when he's not in a very good position mustn't he?


	3. Please Pass The Msg

Please Pass The Msg…

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

By xoxBraxox

_Sakura confesses her love for the Uchiha, internet style. Begging for the Fox demon boy not to tell…The only problem was, Sasuke heard it straight from her._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L), has just signed in

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3, has just signed in

------------------------------------------------------

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3 says: Hiyo!

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: Hm, hi Naruto

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3:What's up?

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: The sky.

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3 says: 0o…

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3 says: Are you sure?

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: No.

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3 says: Are you going to tell me about it?

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: What are you? Some sort of counsellor?

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3 says: What's a counsellor?? 0o….

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: Don't worry.

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3 says: Tell me Sakura-Chan!

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: Fine. Is there anybody around you?

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3 says: Not that I know of. :)

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: I like Sasuke, okay.

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3 says: 00 I KNEW THAT!!

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: -- I know, but you don't get it, you know. Not a high school crush. You know deep, deep down like.

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3 says: You mean you love him? 00

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: I dunno, he doesn't like me. He doesn't even talk to me.

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3 says: That's because he likes you too! Tehe!

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: No he doesn't Naruto don't be so naïve!

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3 says: I speak the truth!!

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: How would you even know.

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3 says: Well you know that one time at your party and everyone got drunk… And Hinata was singing 'Like a Virgin' on the roof of your house. And Sasuke was just sitting in the corner sipping Cola.

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: Oh yeah, tehe. That was funny, and Hinata had her heart on the wrong side of her body… You would have thought she knew that being an expert in gentle hand and all…

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3 says: ANYWAYS!! Sasuke told me that you looked nice tonight… And to tell you that he said that.

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: Oh, I'm sorry what happened to that conversation. Meaning WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3 says… I forgot….

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: Great… Just great Naruto! Now he probably hates me!

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3 says: He doesn't.

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: You don't know that, you probably don't even know what side of your body your hearts on too!

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3 says: Why don't you just tell him?

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: Oh yeah, I'm sure Mr 'Uchiha Emo Avenger' is going to talk.

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3 says: He might.

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: Doubt it.

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3 says: I got to go, Sakura-Chan, sorry bye. Tell him, and I mean it.

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: Bye Naruto.

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3 says: Bye

M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3 may not reply because he or she appears to be offline.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love Hinata-Chan, you're my number one! (L) has just signed in.

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: NARUTO? YOU JUST SIGNED OUT!

I love Hinata-Chan, you're my number one! (L) says: No I didn't, I just got back from Hinata's.

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: Then who was I talking to?

I love Hinata-Chan, you're my number one! (L) says: What was their name?

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: M3n L3n rm3n 3tin mch!n3.

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: 0o… Oh yeah, Sasuke was annoying me to hell yesterday with that name. Damn that boy.

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: 00!!!

----------------------------------------

(6) UchihaAvenger, Itachi watch you're cuz I'm coming (6) has just signed in.

-------------------------------------------------

(6) UchihaAvenger, Itachi watch you're cuz I'm coming (6) says: Love you too.

CherryBlossom101- (L) you break my heart, I break your arm (L) says: 00!!!!

---------------------------------------

Hey, sorry tried so hard to abide by your rules… BUT IT JUST CAME!!!

Anyways, if you didn't get this one shot, it was basically bordering on how you really can't trust people on the internet… So Sakura finds out. :P

Please review, I hope you're liking 26 Little Petals, we've heard three stories of three of the fallen petals, only 23 more to go!

-Please review!

-xoxBraxox


	4. Photos Are Forever

Photos are Forever…

PG Fluff!!

- Sasuke was forever told since he came back that Sakura wished he was in the photos of her photo album…

This story was inspired by 'room fishing's 'I Know Those Eyes'.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

By- xoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox

* * *

Sakura flipped through the heavy pages of her photo album, smiling at some of the memories she shared with her friends, and scowling at others. She was what? Twenty three now? Her Genin and teen days were long gone. Everything seemed great back then, so peaceful. There was only one thing that Sakura thought was missing from those albums.

Uchiha Sasuke.

It was true, he had came back. But she wished so much that he could have been apart of everything that happened back then. How he could have seen all the wild things they done, once they stole and burnt one of Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise book, another time Lee and Neji had an eating contest both fainting after three hours and Sakura needed to pump their stomachs. She wished he had been there; he would have loved it she knew it, Instead of being with Orochimaru and his gang of losers.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, dumping his bag in the corner of the lounge room of the Uchiha residence.

"Oh just moving in my stuff," Sakura smiled, closing the photo album, "I just got a little distracted that's all."

Sakura sighed as Sasuke sat on the lounge.

"I wish you could have been in those pictures Sasuke-kun," She sighed.

"I know," He said back, this was a usual occurrence in the Uchiha's life, coming home from training, sometimes missions and Sakura being there moving in her stuff. Nine out of ten times he came home she was caught up in something of the past and ten out of the ten times she said to him that she wished he could have been there, or that he would have loved it.

"Hmmm," Sakura continued to rummage through her box, and then suddenly jumped up in surprise, "Oh my Kami! I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but Ino wants me to meet her down at her flower shop, oh Kami I forgot!"

Sakura gathered her things and stuffed the in a bag and swung it over her shoulder, letting it rest at her hips.

"Um, there are some tomatoes in the fridge if you get hungry, I should be back in about two hours it's only four so you should be right!" She huffed out.

"I love you," She said and quickly kissed him on the cheek before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'_Kakashi should have never taught her that trick,_' Sasuke mentally noted.

Looking to his side he found the discarded photo album, flicking through it he noticed some of the spots hadn't been filled.

Sasuke smirked… She wanted pictures… He'd give her pictures…

* * *

Yamanaka Ino sat down, smiling on the couch in the Uchiha's house, while watching her bubblegum haired friend pop on the kettle.

"Tea or coffee?" Sakura hummed from the kitchen, which was only about ten metres away and having a window cut in the wall helped with communication as well.

"Oh, tea's fine that's forehead girl," Ino said back, calling her their childhood name.

"Righto, Ino-pig," Sakura smiled, grabbing mugs from the cupboard.

Spying the discarded photo album on the lunge next to her, she couldn't help but be curious to know its contents.

"Can've a look at this photo album, Sakura-chan?" Ino asked, holding up the yellow folder.

Sakura nodded, "Oh yeah, it's just about the wild things we done."

Ino smiled as she opened the first page and saw Naruto and Sakura pulling faces at the camera, in another herself and Shikamaru were caught slow dancing. She felt a crimson blush creep over her face when she turned the page and there he and her were making out.

'_Damn that Sakura…I will get you, just you wait.'_

Turning the page yet again, Ino received her tea and drank it just in time to spit it out.

"What?!" Sakura asked rather loudly, alarmed that Ino had spat out tea all over the floor.

"Sakura… I had… No… Idea… That he… And you… Were… so… so… so"

"So what?" Sakura inquired curious.

"So… So," Ino continued on, struggling to find a word that could fit her description, "So... So..._ kinky."_

"What?!" Sakura cried snatching the photo album from her friend, "let me see!"

Sakura could not contain the crimson blush that burned her face as she laid eyes on what could only be described as perverted photos of the great Uchiha Sasuke. One in particular drew her attention. There he was shirt off, and it seemed pants off… Hell she was sure he wasn't wearing anything! He was propped up on his elbows on her bed, staring directly at the camera with his red Sharingan eyes shining brightly. A light string of hair travelled from his groin, up and passed his belly button before stopping around his abs. He had a smirk on his face that could only be read as '_you know you want me so what are you waiting for?' _The camera didn't reveal anything, it reached down to the top of his hips, and Sakura could only shudder as she tried to think of who the camera man was.

Another picture she couldn't pass on looking at was Sasuke, in their bed, covered in a doona from the waist down. His hair was haphazardly thrown on the pillow, and his head sunk into the soft feathery head rest. His face was screwed up in pain and looking down further she saw that he had a scoop of vanilla ice cream on his chest. What shocked her more was in liquid eyeliner he had written:

_Come lick it off, baby._

There were other pictures, taken around her house; some were even taken on the lounge they were sitting on, others in the shower, outside and some even in the most unusual places such as the laundry.

Sakura closed the photo album, a blush and bulging veins occupied her face. The door slammed and Sakura looked up.

"Evening ladies," Sasuke greeted them formally, and then smirked.

"Enjoying the photos is we? Reminiscing about the past? Too bad I'm not in any of them, isn't it?"

Ino blushed furiously and Sakura just stared at him with a glare that if Sasuke didn't know she was a Haruno he would have sworn she be an Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha," She started calmly, "**You are so going to pay, do you have any sense at all!? No! Do you have any modesty?! I am going to strangle you and then let the life come back into you and strangle you again then repeat the process while I give you a Brazilian wax so many times that you'll pass out then wake in the morning to find that Mr Happy is missing!!!**"

Ino slinked away as the enraged Sakura pursued the man who was running a cheeky look on his face around the Uchiha mansion.

"**I'll give you something to lick off! BABY!!"**

And from that day on Sakura never opened that book again.

Well only sometimes…

* * *

Lol, I have to send this to my friend… Sigh… It's hilarious, no? XD

Please review even flame me if you feel, as long as it's constructive!!

-xox Bra's_** Perverted **_Unrequited Romancexox

Tehe!! Lol…


	5. Sleep

Sleep.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. And I don't own the song, 'Sleep' all rights to the song go to My Chemical Romance and anyone associated with them.

This ones a bit angsty.

* * *

_And there's these terrors and its like  
it feels like if somebody was gripping my  
and these terrors  
and it feels like  
and it feels like if somebody was gripping my throat, tremors?_

_There not tremors there worse than tremors  
there there these terrors  
There not tremors there worse than tremors  
there there these terrors  
and it feel like if somebody was gripping my throat and squeezing  
and...  
and it feel like if somebody was gripping..._

I lay in bed, breathing shallowly. The blankets give me some sort of comfort. Comfort of that of protection.

I needed protection when I was little. I knew that. Too bad others didn't. Maybe that's why I ran away with Orochimaru. I had no protection, very little comfort. The nights in my mansion were cold and lonely.

Lonely. I've became occostumed to the feeling. The feeling that no one cares for you. The feeling of being loved just a shameful fantasy in the back of your mind. I had that fantasy, though I'll never admit it. The fantasy that my mother once gave me. The feeling of love, the warm embrace.

My father was a mean man. An ignorant selfish man. He cared mainly about Itachi, who was 'an elite ANBU at thirteen'. My father must have been so proud of him.

He's not proud of me.

I went with Orochimaru when I was fourteen, a craving for strength and power caught me and didn't let me go. Orochimaru promised me all these things, and I took them without looking back. I felt myslef become stronger each day, and each day I found myself thinking of people that were once in my life, less and less.

_Some say now suffer all the children  
And walk away a savior  
Or a mad man and polluted from gutter institutions_

I killed thousands under Orochimaru's order. I murdered thousands of people. I did.

I shift uneasily and sigh heavily.

"Hum…" I murmer, careful not to make noise.

You stir in my embrace.

I killed thousands under Orochimaru's order. I murdered thousands of people. I did.

I came back once, curious to know what my former team mates looked like. Naruto, practically the same, although at eighteen he had matured quite a lot, his eyes still held the amused fire of the Kyuubi inside him. Desperatly waiting until Naruto broke so it could be released to torture the world once again. Though I doubt that that will ever happen. It's painful to admit it, but in those sort of events, Naruto has his head screwed on a little tighter than me.

I left Naruto and went in search of Sakura. I looked in her house, but found nothing but a note to her parents that she had over time at the hospital and wouldn't be back until ten that night.

The hospital? Why would Sakura be at the hospital? Then it finally clicked. With her advanged chakra control, a medic nin would be the perfect job for the annoying girl.

I swung onto the window cil with ease, peering into fluroesent offices. I looked around for something. Not really knowing what it was.

_Don't you breathe for me.  
Undeserving of your sympathy  
'Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did_

I finally spoted something. A desk. It beconds me to it, draws me into it's embrace. Then I see something that will shock me for the rest of my life.

You walked in. Your figure slim but curvy. Your eyes sparkle a brilliant emerald, something that I haven't seen for four years. Your strawberry hair cascades down your shoulders. I was taken back at just how beautiful you've become.

As you walked over to your desk, before sitting down you noticed something. A picture frame, it looked like. Slowly you picked it up and looked at it, smiling sadly. A lone tear rolled down your cheek before you brushed it away and called your self stupid and walk back out into hallway.

I was curious, curious to see what you were inwardly crying over. I opened the window and slipped in quickly and quietly.

I picked up the frame and… And stared at it.

It was us.

_And through it all.  
How could you cry  
For me  
'Cause I don't feel bad about it  
So shut your eyes  
Kiss me goodbye  
And sleep  
Just slee__p_

I murdered thousands. Children, adults, old people. It didn't matter. And here I find that you've been crying… for me.

_**The hardest part is letting go of your dreams**_

I got out of there and went back to Orochimaru. He awaited my return eagerly, for some sick reason. He said I was ready, ready for the jutsu to take place.

I killed him on the spot.

_A drink for the horror that I'm in  
For the good guys and the bad guys  
For the monsters that I've been_

"Sasuke-kun… You're a monster," I heard someone say, over and over again in my mind as I killed him.

I'm not a monster. I'm doing what I feel right.

"Well, that's even sadder. Why don't you go back to Konoha?"

Because I chose to leave, chose to put my life this way. And there ain't no way I'm going back.

_Three cheers for tyranny,  
Unapologetic apathy  
'Cause there ain't no way that I'm coming back again_

Everything raced through my mind that night after I left his dead body to bleed onto the ground. Everything ranging from the still alive Itachi to the beautiful Sakura I saw in the window just yesterday.

How she cried for me. She wouldn't cry for me if she knew what I've done out here, all these years. How many people I've murdered, tortured. It's polluted me.

She would think differently of me. So much differently of me.

And the worst part is, for all those people I've killed, tortured and pursued.

I am not sorry.

_And through it all.  
How could you cry  
For me  
'Cause I don't feel bad about it  
So shut your eyes  
Kiss me goodbye  
And sleep  
Just sleep  
The hardest parts  
the awful things that I've seen_

"Sasuke..kun…?" I hear someone moan and look down to find tired emerald eyes shine back up at me.

"Hm?" I hum back, wrapping my arm around your waist and letting you climb a little but up my chest.

"What are you doing?" You ask, your hands on my chest and around my neck to keep your self from falling down.

"Just thinking," I say back. I'm not lying, "Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Do you know what the hardest part was…?" I breathe.

"No…" You say back, your head now rests on my chest and I stroke her strawberry hair gently. Letting the soft locks of your hair run through my calloused fingers.

"All the awful things I've seen in my life. That's the hardest part Sakura," I breathe, "All the awful things… Everything."

"Sasuke…" You say back, your tired voice ringing my ear drums, "I- I can't help you… In that way… But I can promise."

You pull your self up and push me down, so my head rests on the pillows and you lay ontop of me.

"I can promise, that while you're here with me. I'll never let them happen to you," Your hand runs across my cheek, then through my hair.

Leaning in closer and brush your swollen lips aross mine gently before whispering afew words and pulling away.

"Now, go to sleep Sasuke-kun," You whisper, running your hand through my hair.

I close my eyes and smile, as your lips capture mine again delicatly.

_Kiss me goodbye  
And sleep  
Just sleep  
_

_Just Sleep…._

_Just Sleep…._

_Just Sleep Sasuke-kun._

* * *

What does one write here after a performance like that?! 

Rightio. This is one of my favourites now. I'm pretty good at angst type of writing. Next hopefully will be an action, hopefully, Unless I get side tracked and yes. That's quite a possibilitly.

Please review, and **feel free for requests.**

Can anybody tell me which episode number I can see Itachi on, I'm finding it difficult to find him AT ALL on the episodes (which I watch via You Tube) if anyone can give me the episode number where Itachi's either STILL living with the Uchiha's before the murder, or with the Ataksuki or how ever you spell it.

Please review and Thanks!

-xoxbraxox


	6. Centre Of His World

Centre of His World.

By Xox Bra's Unrequited Romancexox

For Tishni.

* * *

Sakura sat at home. Sakura sat at home with the youngest Uchiha next to her, his arm hung around her waist loosely.

Sakura sighed an exhausted sigh.

"What?" Sasuke inquired curiously, tipping his head sideways a little.

"Sasuke… Do you really like me?" Sakura asked, looking down and playing with the beautiful silver ring Sasuke had given her for their engagement.

"Of course," He replied, the question shaking him a little.

"You don't mean that," Sakura said monotone, no emotion what so ever in her voice.

Sakura got up and left in a huff, leaving Sasuke confused. Why would she ask him that? Why would she ask him if he liked her…? He had said he did.

But… really, he didn't think he did like her…

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura called to her fox demon friend who was inhaling ramen at unknown speeds.

"Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-Teme!" He called back, acknowledging the couple who were walking hand in hand.

"Hey Dobe," Sasuke greeted.

Sakura only hummed.

"Oh, Sakura-Chan what's wrong?" Naruto bet his head down to look at the shorter females emerald eyes, but Sakura turned her head away in shame.

"Oh. Okay, look. Hey Sasuke-teme wanna go train 'cos Hinata's out on a…"

"Fine, Sakura?" Sasuke turned his head, but found that his wife wasn't by his side anymore.

He gave Naruto a quizzical look.

"Heh. Females," He shrugged and pulled Sasuke to the teams training grounds.

* * *

"_H-How could he say he doesn't love me? Why did he ask me to marry him…? Why did he lie to me all these years?"_

Sakura couldn't control the tears that flooded down her face. Damn, what was with her emotions all of a sudden?! At one time she would be laughing until she passed out from lack of oxygen and another time she would be bawling her eyes out like tomorrow would never come. Her emotions were up the wall and she blamed it on the long shifts at the hospital and not spending enough time with her Uchiha.

Hell that was probably why he didn't love her anym-.

* * *

"Come on Teme, give it to me! You're so weak!" Naruto called out across the vast plain of their training ground.

Sasuke smirked light heartedly and sent a warm wave of fire his way. The fire died out before it reached Naruto and the warm gas barely brushed the fox demon boy.

"Aw no! Come on what's wrong?" Naruto ran up to his friend/ rival, putting his hand on the mans shoulder.

Sasuke only turned around and sighed heavily.

"Is it about Sakura?" Naruto asked. He didn't actually know if it was Sakura, but he had this strange suspicion...

"Hn," Sasuke sighed again, then started to walk back to the village, his head down and his stride depressed and slow.

Naruto knew his place, and it wasn't to pry into other peoples business. That was what Ino was sent to this world to do.

* * *

Sasuke rounded a corner, leading to the main square of Konoha. A small trickle of water ran down his nose and the genius came to the conclusion that it had started raining.

He also noticed that there were a lot of people in the main square today.

Being the curious little Uchiha he was he went to go see what the fuss was. It had to be something big, why else would there be heavily armed ANBU in the square?

"What's going on?" He asked as coolly as he could when he saw Neji, Hinata and her littler sibling activate their byakugan and start searching. Wait, what were they searching for?

"We can't find-" The captain of the ANBU team stuttered, as if he really didn't want to tell Sasuke. His name was Hiroshi 'Hero' Janicha and he was as his nickname suggested a hero. Hell Sasuke was sure he would save a kitten from an S class criminal, let alone a tree. Yep, that was Hero, willing to sacrifice his own life for others.

"Status report," The large man asked one of his men. The man looked nervous.

"Er, sir…" His eyes darted over to Sasuke for a brief moment before returning to Hero, "There's no trace of her… Like she vanished… But, sir… There were traces of blood. A lot of blood. Were having DNA done now."

Hero turned to leave. Sasuke stopped him.

"Wait, what are you looking for, who's gone missing?" Sasuke asked, although for some reason his heart dropped at the very question.

"Haruno Sakura, she was reported missing three hours ago. We have yet to find her… And we fear the worst has happened," Hero's blue eyes looked back to Sasuke sadly.

"Hero sir," Another man came up to his captain and held out a piece of paper. Hero read the paper carefully then ran his gloved hand through his cropped blonde tipped hair and sighed heavily.

"Sasuke," he started, his masculine voice going soft. Hero knew he was a strong ninja, and he was extremely intelligent, but he intelligent enough to figure out that he wasn't the strongest Nin in the village and there were a lot stronger and smarter than him. One of the biggest being the legendary Sasuke Uchiha, who was standing right in front of him, awaiting the news to come of his fiancée.

'Sasuke… Tests have confirmed… It was Sakura's blood, but- but a majority of the blood… Came from an Uchiha… To be more precise, we found Itachi Uchiha's blood at the scene."

Sasuke felt anger rise in him… And he went with it.

* * *

Sakura was struggling to stay awake. She had multiple wounds, bruises and a few broken bones. But other than that she was alive.

But for how long?

Sakura had to admit, she wasn't as bad as her captor. Itachi Uchiha had crept up on her, stabbed her in the back and knocked her out. Then the rest was a blur. But she could remember bashing the hell out of Sasuke's brother.

She knew he was probably in a worse state then she was, but then again he was an Uchiha and she knew from experience that you should never under estimate an Uchiha.

Slowly Sakura lifted her head to the grey sky and felt the beads of precipitation fall down onto her figure. It was soothing on her body and she let her mind wander under the numbness that the rain gave her.

Her mind wandered back to Sasuke, what was he doing right now? Was he looking for her? Or was he going to leave her to die, as Itachi did? Kami, why did she ask him if he loved her? She knew he did. The words of passion he whispered in her ear, even when out in plain view confirmed he was crazy about her. But… But it was her damn emotions, and Sasuke had been different the past few days. And- And she was stupid enough to believe that he didn't love her.

Kami, she'd do anything now to tell him that she loved him… And that… And that she was carrying his child…

* * *

Sasuke had Neji next to him, the cold duo jumped the moist canopy. Neji's byakugan was in play and Sasuke liked the feeling of his Sharingan being used after two years of his chakra stripped to be with Sakura.

Damn it! He knew how much Sakura meant to him… So how the hell did that happen? He wanted her now more than ever. And he wanted her now!

"Sasuke," Neji stated mono toned.

"Neji," He stated back, keeping the rivalry strong.

"I can see Sakura… She's about three kilometres ahead and I-"

Neji didn't get to finish his sentence before he was left in the dust by a very swift Uchiha.

* * *

"Sakura?" He called, dread heard clearly in his voice, "Sakura?!"

"Ur, Sasu…"

Sasuke's ears pricked up and his Sharingan swirled, searching for his fiancée.

And then, he felt the dread become stronger, which was fuelled with an even greater emotion. Fear. For seeing the sight in front of him, and his precious Cherry Blossom, battered and beaten, the Uchiha could safely say (though he'd never admit) that he was scared.

"Sakura…" He breathed leaning down and touching her arm gently, and wiping away small tears that pricked her eyes. Gently, his lips touched hers for a brief moment before he pulled away, but not before whispering, "Aishiteru, Sakura-Chan…"

"Sasu…kun… I have… to… tell you… something," Sakura stuttered out, Sasuke leaned in closer.

Sakura's delicate hand grasped his tee-shirt and she pulled him in, letting her lips rest on his ear for a brief moment before whispering, " Sasu-kun… I'm pregnant…"

For a moment Sasuke was speechless, flabbergasted, even winded. But just for a second. It took him all of five seconds to react.

He pressed his lips on hers and placed his finger tips on her hips gently. Slowly her wounded arms wrapped around his neck and having the support he needed, lifted her up in mid kiss.

He felt her wince but he made sure he was gentle and cradled her frail body in his arms.

Breaking away he smiled. It had taken him only three hours to figure out that if the centre of his world got lost; he would have been lost as well. And if she died, well.

"I'm glad to see this reunion is going well without the person who organised the reunion is forgotten about," Neji smirked, his body leaning on the trunk of the tree, his arms crossed.

"Hyuuga."

Neji's eyes narrowed, "Uchiha."

"Ah, hell to you guys, get me to a hospital! And get Tsunade-Hokage as well, you freaking morons!" Sakura yelled as best she could, she didn't even what the guys to start.

"Heh," Sasuke smirked while looking down at his fiancée, "Rightio."

The two men ascended to the canopy again. One being more careful in the other. For one had his whole world in his arms…

* * *

_Hum. That was pretty cheesy wasn't it? Hey, sorry Tishni, I just had to put a spin on this… Other wise it might have been too long and get un-interesting. Hey, __Merridaine, your installment is coming soon... When I decide on a painting… I like Monet… Lol._

_Anyways, as per usual, please review and feel free to request._

_-xoxBraxox_


	7. Gondolas and Parasols

**GONDOLAS AND ****PARASOLS. **

_By xoxBraxox_

_For __Merridaine._

* * *

The wind picked up on the warm, crisp autumn morning in Venice, where a beautiful woman walked gracefully across the bridge over a softly flowing canal.

The gondola floated peacefully across the surface, the gondolier only needed to propel the delicate watercraft every few minutes or so.

Stopping to the side, Sakura let down her parasol and sighed contently, letting the cool air swirl up her flowing dress. It was a lovely day, if she did say so her self and she found it a very pleasant occasion to be walking around the beautiful Venice after such a long days work in her art room.

Miss Sakura Haruno was a painter and there was no better place to grow up as an artist than in beautiful Venice. Although as like many painters, Sakura made little money, but lead quite a rich life, thanks to her parents who next to another family, were the wealthiest in Venice thanks to their trading company.

"Oh Sakura dear," Sakura turned her head to the right where her name had been called and then smiled gently.

"Oh Hinata, dear, what can I do for you today?" She sang, as if she was an angel.

Hinata had to admit, Sakura was the prettiest, most angelic being she had ever seen. Unfortunately the news she was about to give her would shatter her.

"Your mother and father would like your presence, immediately if you will," she said gently, then, bowing politely, Hinata left.

Sakura sighed and walked back the way she came, going right off the stone bridge.\

A gondola swiftly floated down the canal, making its way under said bridge with the gondolier in complete control. Looking up, the man dressed in stripes spied the lovely young lady who was walking back towards the city. He sighed, he had missed her again.

* * *

"Mother, father," Sakura bowed respectively at her parents and then kissed them both on the cheek, before they all sat down on the flora printed sofa and were handed tea and jam on a silver palette.

"How long have you been single for now, Sakura my dear?" Mrs Haruno asked and Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew this topic.

"About fourteen months now Mother," She said.

"And how old are you my dear?" Mr Haruno asked, he knew perfectly well how old his only child was, but he was just getting his point across.

"I'm twenty one."

"Exactly!" Her mother exclaimed, "My dear, beautiful girls such as you are married at thirteen and bare children soon after! You my child have not been in a serious relationship for years! Sakura I want you to marry and bare me my grandchildren before I leave this world!"

"But Mother, I am quite content with my life. Have you seen the girls that have bared children at thirteen?! They end up being a crying mess; you yourself were not married to father until eighteen!"

"But you are twenty one!" Her father exclaimed.

"I am quite aware how old I am!"

"Sakura!" Her father exclaimed, warning her to continue.

"You are to be married and we will make sure of that, therefore we have an arranged marriage set up for you," Her mother stated putting down her china tea cup and standing up.

"An arranged marriage, who could think of doing such a thing?!"

"Sakura!" Her father stood up too now, "You are a female, you have no choice in the matter, we have picked out an eligible husband and you two will be wed and bare children together is that clear?!"

"I wish to meet my _husband…_" Sakura hissed husband with such ferocity that her parents could have sworn they could have seen fire coming out of her mouth.

"Of course, dear," Mrs Haruno smirked in victory. A female couldn't control things such as marriage, hell females couldn't control anything, Mrs Haruno knew that to get on in this world a female had to hold her tongue and abide by the men.

Sakura was lead to a room, the room next to hers. Rays of sunlight filtered through the windows and illuminated the thin cream curtains.

"Mr Neji," Sakura snapped out of her tranced state at her father's voice, "Where is he?"

Sakura looked at this 'Neji' boy; he was quite attractive she had to say, big soft eyes, creamy skin and long flowing raven hair that reached his waist. He had quite a nice build and by the way he was dressed, Sakura assumed he was quite wealthy.

"I have no idea, my good sir, he walked out, muttering something about not wanting to be here and that he was late," Neji said, bowing politely, "I am terribly sorry."

"Do you have any idea what he could have been late for?" Mrs Haruno asked, flustered a little that her future son-in-law was no where to be seen.

"No my good lady, he has been quite temperamental and secretive lately, my mistress says that you are just to let him go. She says, my good lady, that he's just a bit flustered by everything that's happening and is not quite ready for such a commitment yet."

"We'll that makes two of us," Sakura mumbled and then was nudged by her mother. She didn't know who the hell she was supposedly marrying but he sounded like a real jerk.

"My Master," continued Neji "has forced him to marry your daughter in whom I'm sure you have arranged between yourselves. I may be out of line here, but I remember my young master, who is score younger than his father wanted to go into the forces like his brother I presume. I assume he isn't happy he has to wed, but my Mistress, bless her soul, made a proposition with him, that if he was to wed, she would grant him the opportunity to join the forces."

'_Oh great so once I marry the jerk he's going to leave me and go kill himself.'_

"Ah, I see," Mr Haruno smiled, "Well we'll make this for a later date shall we? I'm quite sure after hearing that, that he won't be coming back soon, if at all, so I bid you farewell, kind sir."

Neji bowed and then was lead out by the butler and then Mr and Mrs Haruno left the room, leaving their daughter by herself.

"Father?" Sakura asked, her father turned around, "May I know the name of my future husband?"

"Oh of course," Her father handed her a slip of paper.

And on it was the name of her new husband.

_Master S. Uchiha._

* * *

"Aa, you!"

Sakura looked down from the bridge to the canal to find a gondola and its gondolier looking at her in the late afternoon sun.

"Hello my good man," She smiled politely.

"How are you today young miss?" He asked, keeping his gondola stationary by the long pole that was enveloped by water.

"Quite well thank you sir, what about yourself?"

"Aa, smitten."

Sakura couldn't help but blush.

"I was contemplating, my good woman, if you are interested in coming for a little ride?" The gondolier looked up hopeful.

"Aa, no… I don't think I could," She stuttered turning away, blushing.

"Oh, is miss taken?"

"No… No… It's just that… Oh…"

"Ah, ah, I understand somebody as beautiful as you couldn't stay single for long, my humble apologies miss. I am but a young gondolier looking for love, it is fortunate that I couldn't see you… Even for a little while…" The gondolier raised his eyebrows sexily at Sakura and she blushed furiously. Why if she wasn't…

"I shall see you in the future young miss, just remember if you ever fancy to go for a gondola with a parasol, please think of me," and with that the handsome young gondolier raised his pole and…

"Wait!" Sakura called.

"Oh, yes young miss?" The gondolier looked back.

"If you shall help me then I shall love to accompany you on the winding canals on Venice," Sakura lifted up her dress to reveal her dainty feet.

Taking the gondoliers hand, she stepped into the boat. It rocked a little under s new weight which made Sakura squeal a little.

Sitting down she straightened her dress and let out a sigh of relief.

The gondolier chuckled, "I presume young miss that you have never been in one of these beauties before?"

"Oh, no."

"Aa," The gondolier nodded, "Then I presume, you've never been in love, for couples in love usually seek the gondola and its gondolier."

"Oh… not for a little while. I'm not one for men."

The gondolier smiled, his smile was small but Sakura could tell it was a smile.

"You are one of _those_ women are you my good lady? One who does not see fit for a man, but this could not be so, because you have remarkable beauty."

"Ah, thank you my kind sir but the compliments are unnecessary," Sakura blushed again at being called beautiful.

"Of course miss."

They sat in silence for a good time, the only thing being hear was the soothing sound of the water running past them and the pole going in and out of the water. For a good time in fact that it was twilight before too long.

"Aa, it's getting late young mistress, but then again it was late to begin with," The gondolier said looking back at Sakura his brown eyes shining and he adjusted his hat.

"Do you have somewhere to be going? For I very much fancied a little longer."

"Ah, but of course, I have a place to go, but the time hasn't made up its mind for when it wants me to go to this place."

"Oh really, if you don't mind me asking, where is the place where you must go?"

The gondolier smiled and looked back at Sakura before turning back around.

"I shall tell you, but of course as it does with the place, time escapes for when I should tell you. May I ask miss, what is your name?"

Sakura giggled, "You mean to say that you woo pretty young women whom you don't know the names of?"

The gondolier looked back in interest, "Are you proposing I have wooed you?"

"Maybe…" Sakura smiled cheekily.

"Aa, I must admit I have never been in this position… May I ask again your name?"

"My name?" Sakura remembered, "Ah, of course, my name is Sakura Haruno."

"Ah…" The gondolier said, "So I have wooed a young lady that goes by the name of Sakura Haruno have I?"

"I assume so, but unfortunately I must be lead to the altar," Sakura sighed and twirled her parasol.

"So an arranged I presume?"

"Oh, yes, my parents were not happy that I being twenty one was still single and childless."

"Ah, there are too many interesting things in Venice other than the opposite gender and offspring isn't there Miss Haruno?" The gondolier said, lifting his pole up and then lowering it.

"Yes, I assume so. Do you think the same way my dear gondolier?"

"Ah, that I do," The gondolier said, "Unfortunately I must also be married. But that's where place and time come in."

"Ah, I see," Sakura stated, then leant back onto the gondolier and shut her eyes.

Suddenly the gondola rocked and Sakura opened her eyes to see the gondolier sitting next to her.

"It's a even current now, will be for the next kilometre then we go past your bridge again, in which I shall let you off."

"Take off your hat for me," Sakura asked changing the subject.

"Of course young miss," the gondolier said and took off his cap to reveal his raven locks.

Taking a good look at him, Sakura gasp… All this time she had been in the gondola with…

"You're…" Sakura was cut off when he kissed her and straddled her body. She kissed him back and entangled her fingers in his hair.

Moving his hands down to her waist he was surprised to find that Sakura didn't wear a corset like most women.

"They… are… sent… from… hell… and … are … so… un…comfortable…" Sakura murmured on his lips before she claimed the again.

"Damn… Straight…" the gondolier whispered back, "They're… for… whores…"

"You talk like a solider…" Sakura whispered.

"That's 'cause I want to be a solider…"

"I know…" Sakura whispered, "I'm the one that has to marry you, Mr Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked and moved his hand up her dress to her thigh, "I know… I think this might get interesting…"

"Hmm," Sakura broke the kiss and looked away.

Noticing something was wrong Sasuke moved up to Sakura's faced and peered at it and saw little tear stains ruining her complexion.

"What's wrong?" He whispered tenderly.

"When we marry, are you going to leave me?" Sakura looked over to Sasuke and buried her head in his chest, "because we're going to move… And then you want to join the forces… And I don't want to be left."

"Sakura," Sasuke tipped her head up, "I won't leave you, I won't leave you if you don't want me to, I'll stay forever if you need me too."

Sakura smiled weakly and Sasuke claimed her lips again and as they reached the bridge and Sakura got off they exchanged a final kiss before she left to go home.

Morning came and the first thing that Sakura heard was for her to get up and get ready.

Slowly and groggily she complied.

Descending the stairs Sakura heard the excited screams of her mother and the deep voice of her father, and another voice.

Creeping around the corner she was ecstatic on who she saw.

"S-Sasuke?!" She cried.

"Hey Sakura," He greeted; it seemed he had dropped the polite act, it was never really him anyway. He needed a way to get people on his gondola and people weren't going to get on if he was a temperamental type of person.

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Heh…" Sasuke turned around to Mikoto and Fugaku who nodded in agreement.

He moved over to Sakura and tenderly kissed her hand, before going to his knees, "Sakura, I know how you said last night that you didn't want an arranged marriage… So I have come here to propose to you, to give you your own decision like all women should have… Sakura Haruno, even though I only truly met you last night I love you, will you marry me before the crack of dawn tomorrow for I cannot wait?"

Sakura looked at him in awe, and then at the diamond ring he was holding in awe. It was one of the diamond rings that her father had shipped to England for the prince's bride, and now it was being presented to her.

"Yes!"

-------------------------------------

The wedding bells rang at the altar where Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha wed at sunset, before the day turned twilight. By twilight they were madly in love, if they weren't already and by dawn the new Uchiha's were the hell out of Venice to their country home.

Although soon enough Sasuke pursued his brother on the battle field and left Sakura at their house _with their son._

"I love you…" He murmured as he kissed her, then… He was gone.

"I love you too," She whispered.

The canals of Venice continued to run, the gondolas continued to float and the gondoliers continued to control the beauties and send lovers on trips around the sinking city. And as the parasols twirled in the hands of the beautiful young women who were not married and had no children but were content with their lives, Sakura continued to hope that he would come back.

And then finally he did.

* * *

Uh. Cheeeeesy again. I don't like the ending. But anyways this is inspired by all of **Monet's "Woman with Parasols**" series.

Anyways, I have VERY short one coming up, probably about 150 words, but it's pretty good if I do say so myself. And please _do not hesitate to request._

Review and sorry if I don't update soon or reply to your emails, my hotmail is down and I'm actually writing a book.

-Review!

xoxBraxox


	8. 1973

1973.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song '1973' By James Blunt, which I have kinda tweaked. Don't kill me it was in the name of inspiration! Heh, or 'If Tomorrow Never Comes' By Garth Brooks.

By xoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox

* * *

_Sakura  
You're getting older  
Your journey's been etched  
On your skin_

* * *

It was another day in Kohana, the sun was shining, the birds were singing… But Sasuke felt lonlier than he had ever felt in his lonely life. 

He was twenty one… She was twenty one. He was a high class ex s-class ninja who was now one of the strongest ninja's in the villiage, she was the best medic nin in the land and the hottest girl in Kohona.

She was on a mission and he was dead lonely. It wasn't a seven day mission either… It was a seven month mission… He just wanted his Sakura-chan back before he went insane.

Sasuke could remember her smell, strawberries and vanilla… He could remember every scar and every scratch. He could remember her smile and her pout… But everything he remembered made his heart ache.

"Sakura… Come back.. I miss you…"

_Sakura  
Wish I had known that  
What seemed so strong  
Has been and gone_

* * *

Picking up his phone, Sasuke scrolled down the phone book until he found Sakura's name. The phone read.

Sakura Haruno

8956 8907

Hey Sasuke! Love you!

"Love you too…"

Every Saturday night, Sasuke took Sakura to parties, to dance, then they went their separate ways (which Sasuke hated, he couldn't wait till he picked her up and carried her to his house). It was just something he liked to do with her. Something special. But the last nine Saturdays, Sasuke stayed at home eating popcorn and carrots while watching television.

_I would call you up every saturday night  
And we'd both stay out 'til the morning light  
And we sang, "Here we go again"  
And though time goes by  
I will always be  
In a club with you  
In 1973  
Singing, "Here we go again"__

* * *

_

Two months passed and Sasuke longed for his strawberry haired girlfriend. He couldn't live without her now. He couldn't train, he couldn't say anything, he didn't have any emotions now… He was the dead living.

"Don't worry Sasuke," Naruto tried to comfort his team mate, "Sakura-Chan will be back, I think Tsunade said she'll be back today!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, his dark eyes showing no emotion, "Tsunade has said that for the last five weeks, every time the date changes."

"No she's certain now!" Naruto said, trying to persuade his stubborn rival.

"Tell me, Naruto," Sasuke whispered darkly, "has Tsunade heard from Sakura or her team?"

"No…"

"Does Tsunade know where they are?"

"No…"

"Then she doesn't know anything," Sasuke concluded harshly.

"But Sasuke!" Naruto cried getting up from the ramen stand were they were talking.

"Don't but Sasuke me!" Sasuke hissed back, his eyes flaring with a hint of Sharingan.

Putting his hands in his pockets, Sasuke walked home on that lonely Saturday, not believing what his best friend said. He had said it time and time again, and again and again he had waited, gotten his hopes up. Again and again had they been crushed, obliterated, destroyed, broken… Just like his heart.

_Sakura  
Wish I was sober  
So I could see clearly now  
The rain has gone_

Sakura  
I guess it's over  
My memory plays our tune  
The same old song 

* * *

Sitting at home on his leather reclinder, Sasuke barely contemplated about what to do with the rest of the Saturday night… 

He was drawn to his woredrobe, he was drawn to the out fit he wore… He was drawn to put it on and drawn to that club…

* * *

Walking through the door, Sasuke spied a chair, as other women in the club spied him. 

"Hi, Wanna dance big boy?" A nasaly voice asked him.

Looking up, he saw a big lady, with horrible make up and a fat neck and nose. Batting her eye lids, she outsretched her hand.

Sasuke squatted it away, "You should meet my girlfriend, she could teach you how to be pretty…"

The woman stormed away and just as soon as she left, another woman stood infront of him.

"Hey, wanna dance… Promise I'm good," She said a seductive smile passing over her lips, leaning in closer she whispered, "and after that I'll show you what else I'm good at…"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust, "get away from me, you tart, "He hissed.

The tart pulled away and stormed off in her red high heels. Not a minute later she had spied another man.

And not a minute later Sasuke had another girl infront of him.

* * *

After an hour, Sasuke was sure he had rejected all the girls there could possibly be in this night club.

It was nine o'clock and there wasn't any decent music on, Sasuke was having thoughts on going home. The suddenly, the DJ spun the record and an all to familiar song played…

_Sometimes late at night_

_I lie awake and watch her sleeping_

_She's lost in peaceful dreams_

_So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark_

_And the thought crosses my mind_

_If I never wake up in the morning_

_Would she ever doubt the way I feel_

_About her in my heart_

_**If tomorrow never comes**_

_**Will she know how much I loved her?**_

_Did I try in every way to show her every day_

_That she's my only one_

_And if my time on earth were through_

_And she must face this world without me_

_Is the love I gave her in the past_

_Gunna be enough to last_

_If tomorrow never comes_

_'Cause I've lost love ones in the past_

_Who never knew how much I loved them_

_Now I live with the regret_

_That my true feelings for them never were revealed_

_So I made a promise to myself_

_To say each day how much she means to me_

_And avoid that circumstance_

_Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel_

_So tell that someone that you love_

_Just what you're thinking of_

_If tomorrow never comes_

"If tomorrow never comes…" Sasuke hummed out…

"Then you'll never know how much I love you…" A voice whispered in his ear.

"If tomorrow never comes…" The voice continued, the persons hands running down Sasuke's chest and making circles on his abs.

"Then she'll never know how much I love her…" Sasuke whispered out looking up meeting all too familiar emerald eyes.

"Dance… Sakura-Chan?" He asked.

"Of course…" Sakura replied, smiling.

_I would call you up every saturday night  
And we'd both stay out 'til the morning light  
And we sang, "Here we go again"  
And though time goes by  
I will always be  
In a club with you  
In 1973  
Singing, "Here we go again"_

* * *

Sakura strung her sore hands around Sasuke's neck and into his raven hair. Pushing against her back a little (although not being too hard, knowing she'd be sore from just coming home from a mission) Sasuke made it clear he wanted Sakura as close to him as possible. 

"Did you miss me?" Sakura whispered moving back and forth to the music, which had changed to a pop dance.

"Only every second," Sasuke murmured out.

He heard the little exhaust of air as Sakura smiled, then suddenly it was taken over by a gasp of pain.

"What?" Sasuke asked, his head bending down to see hers, "I'm taking you home come on… You can't be here like this."

"No… Please Sasuke… I want to stay here… With you…" Sakura pleaded.

"No… I can take you home… Back to my place… With me…"

"No, Sasuke…" Sakura whined.

"Yes, I've got some joint ease you can put on your shoulder and back, it'll make you feel better I promise…" Sasuke whispered.

Sakura tried to avoid Sasuke's gaze, but found she was drawn back.

"Oh alright… There's always next week isn't there?"

_I would call you up every saturday night  
And we'd both stay out 'til the morning light  
And we sang, "Here we go again"  
And though time goes by  
I will always be  
In a club with you  
In 1973  
Singing, "Here we go again"_

* * *

"These shoes can't be good for you…" Sasuke whispered, his hands travelling up to the straps of her heel, undoing it then travelling up her leg. 

**"**Mmm, Sasuke…" Sakura sighed as he kissed her knee then undone the other heel._  
_

"Do you want me to go get the rub?" Sasuke asked, whispering in the calming darkness of his living room.

"In a minute…" Sakura sighed.

Getting up off the ground and sitting next to Sakura, Sasuke kissed her bare neck as he rubbed her shoulders gently.

"I'll go get it okay… Hang tight for a second…" he whispered in her ear before kissing it.

"Mkay," Sakura hummed, her head leaning against the plushy leather lounge.

* * *

"I've got it, Sakura…" Sasuke whispered, sitting back down next to Sakura, "Sakura?" 

Touching her shoudler, Sakura's body rolled around and fell into his lap.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, bringing her head up to his chest.

"Mmm, Sasuke… I'm so tired…" She sighed, her head cuddling into him.

"I know…" Sasuke sighed and smiled.

Dropping the joint ease to the ground, he grabbed a blanket and draped it over their bodies before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura didn't awake the next morning til noon, in which they got up, Sasuke checked his messages and noticed that he had received a message from Lady Tsunade. 

"We'll go see her then, as soon as you drop me home and I get some clean clothes on," Sakura said.

"Hn, how's your shoulder?" Sasuke asked looking up from his brunch.

"A lot better thanks, I don't think I need that stuff," Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

He looked at his tomato omlet with furrowed brows. Always thinking, his brain never seemed to stop. Only this time he wasn't thinking about Sakura, he was thinking about Tsunade.

* * *

The knock on the wooden door echoed through the office and a "come in" was heard. 

As told, Sasuke opened the door to the Hokage's office and walked in, followed close behind by Sakura.

"Oh Hello, Sakura! Great to see you, Sade dropped off the report, she said you were too sore to. I don't blame you," Tsunade said sitting down in her large chair, motioning Sakura and Sasuke to sit down as well.

"Now Sasuke, I've been hearing a lot of good things about you. But let's cut to the chase, I need you to go on a mission, I don't know how long for but it starts tomorrow morning."

All that could be heard in the room was Sakura's gasp.

Sakura touched Sasuke's hand and looked over to him. She had just gotten back, they had missed each other so much… Now he had to go…

His sad eyes looked over to Sakura's, this is how he had to live life as a ninja… He couldn't help it…

Sakura's eyes searched for an answer, but could only find 'I'm sorry…'

Sakura smiled a little…

"I'll wait for you forever…"

_

* * *

_

_And though time goes by  
I will always be  
In a club with you  
In 1973_

_

* * *

_

Sigh, geez it's 11 oclock already… Damn!

Okay, please review! I'll be very happy if you do, I'm taking a little break from all this Narutoing, maybe finish my Inuyasha fic, start on my Howl's Moving Caslte and Spirited Away fic then might do more of my book. Who knows.

:D Please review! Yay!

Lots of luv for yas all!

-xoxBraxox


	9. Taboo

TABOO

_>No description _

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

By xoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox

* * *

"Sasuke…" 

His burning kisses trailed down her neck, setting her whole body on fire. Tipping her head back a little, Sakura exposed more of her neck for those hot kisses and Sasuke couldn't help but comply.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck as he kissed her passionately. His remaining arm came to rest at her hips.

She opened up her mouth when she felt Sasuke's tongue run against her bottom lip and moved her hands to cup his cheeks. He lifted her up against the cold, hard wall of the old shoe shop in the alleyway. He ran his tongue across her perfect teeth then smirked a little as he withdrew, earning an exhale of protest and even a small whine.

It was then Sakura decided to take over. Using her strength she got down and threw Sasuke against the wall, kissing him hard on the lips, biting down on his upper lip and dragging it down a little as her fingers ran through his raven hair. Sasuke moaned and his fingertips sunk deeply into Sakura's hips.

"I missed you," He murmured against her lips, saliva still strung to each of their lips.

Sakura closed her eyes and exhaled, breaking the stings of saliva. "I missed you too…"

"I have to go."

"I know."

"I'll be back soon."

"I know. I'll be waiting."

"Good."

Then, without a second to spare, the Sasuke that she had in her grasp disappeared, leaving only dust.

The eerie streets of midnight Konoha were abandoned, not because it was cold, but in fear of running into those S-Class ninjas…

* * *

_Hey, sorry, this was a bit short, I was __trying to get a drabble going, but alas, I couldn't really grasp the concept. Oh well! I guess I'm meant to write something bigger!_

_Hey! Fast update, who hoo! Please don't let me down with those reviews!_

_Love Always!_

_-xoxBraxox_


	10. Untitled, Part I

Untitled, Part I.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights go to the genius who made it… His name escapes me.

* * *

**January 7****th**

**0901 hours.**

**Hokage's Office.**

A small knock on the door filled the large office that was up to the roof in paper work. A muffled "Come in," and the door opened.

"Ah, Sakura!" The Hokage smiled at the pink haired woman entering the room.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" She asked meekly as she took a seat in the crimson arm chair opposite from the Hokage who was scribbling a signature onto a piece of paper.

"Yes, I wanted to know what happened on that mission, Sakura-Chan, you seem different lately, what exactly went on?" The Hokage asked as he scribbled onto another piece of paper.

"Are you asking this as a Hokage, Hokage-sama or the gossiping woman I know you truly are," Sakura asked, eyeing off the Hokage, "Besides I think you should ask Nikoto about this. He was the team leader after all."

"I'm asking this, Sakura-Chan as both," The Hokage asked, ruffling his blonde hair as he looked at an obviously confusing request.

"Oh…" was all Sakura said.

"I'm concerned, Nikoto said it all went well but you seem to act differently now, what happened on that mission, Sakura, and don't lie, Naruto knows when Sakura-Chan is lying."

What _exactly_ _did_ happen on that mission? Sakura wasn't sure…

* * *

**January 4****th**

**2354 hours.**

**Outskirts of the Fire Nation.**

_The team of three ninja darted through the thick canopies of the trees as they normally did each eager to get back to camp. Leading the group was Nikoto 'Nicky' Ichiwama. He was a tall man, at age just twenty with piercing blue eyes and a mop of black hair. Nicky had a __well built body and was skilled tai-jutsu master, thus making him lead ANBU._

_Just behind Nicky another man leapt from branch to branch, this one having bleached blonde hair and dark eyes. He had a skinny build, but a strong chakra filled him. It seemed that Tokia Yamuo never ran out of chakra but then again he never used all of it either, __preferring rather to talk peace with the ninja, which seemed in it's own twisted way to work. Peace keeping wasn't the biggest priority of an ANBU, but it seemed that Tokia was an exception. _

_Finally following behind, though she could easily over take the two men but chose not to, Sakura Haruno played the mission over in her head. Sakura had grown into quite a young lady she had been told so many times and it seemed that this mission had told her just that. She wasn't the naïve little innocent girl anymore. She could kill, she had the power to. More than kill, she could wipe out a small army in a matter of seconds. It didn't scare her that she could wield this power, she embraced it. She embraced the fact that some of the strongest ninja were lining up to fight her, she embraced that she was now a house hold name. It was exhilarating to go to work each morning at the hospital and see the relief on the patients face when they released she was to look at them and that she knew what she was doing._

_It might have been three years ago that she and Naruto had gone their separate ways, each going to be trained, but to Sakura it seemed that only yesterday that Naruto had smiled at her and said how much she had grown since they had started out as rookie ninja. It was hard to believe that since that time three years ago, Naruto had become Hokage, proposed to Hinata and had just found out they were expecting. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the thought of a mini-Naruto running around Konoha, causing all sorts of trouble._

_Of course, her love life hadn't been that flash hot. Ino liked to play the roll of match maker__; after she had gotten her self with Shikamaru she had decided that Sakura needed someone too. Thanks to Ino, Sakura had gotten involved with all types of dating, but had found that each one she had tried she disliked the thought of getting with someone more and more. So, Sakura had asked Tsunade to put her on more missions, getting her out of Konoha and into the fresh air._

"_Alright, camps just up ahead, we can walk now," Nicky called back descending from the tree tops and landing quickly on the ground._

_Tokia followed with Sakura close behind._

"_How long till we get back to Konoha at this rate?" Tokia asked as he kicked a large stick out of his way._

"_We should be there by lunch time tomorrow, if nothing holds us back," Sakura said as they arrived at camp._

"_What could hold us back?" Tokia asked his peace loving side shining through._

"_Rogue Ninja, demons, an opposing Ninja clan, anything really," Nicky shrugged._

"_Oh," Tokia mumbled as he bit into an apple he had had in his pocket since they had past an apple tree on the way home._

"_I'm going to bed, Sakura, you're on watch tonight, have fun," Nicky said as he snuggled down into his sleeping bag, before Sakura could whine although the ninja was asleep._

"_Ditto, I'm hitting the sack," Tokia chimed and threw his freshly eaten apple into the bushes behind him._

_Sakura groaned. She hated night duty._

_Of course, it wasn't the duty that bothered her, or the night. It was just that it was so damn boring when she had to do it. There was nothing to occupy herself with in the eight hours til dawn. Maybe she'd get some w__ater and make a sand castle. Pft, she was turning into Gaara. All Sakura knew was that from ten til dawn she had to be idle; in the boundaries of the campsite of course._

_The time slowly ticked by, it must have been around midnight when Sakura heard a rustle in the bush to her right._

'_It's probably just a squirrel, it'll come out soon and realise that I'm one of Lee's friends,' Sakura thought, remembering how she and Naruto had dubbed Bushy Brow, Emperor Squirrel. _

_The rustling continued and was annoying Sakura, who was wanted the stupid squirrel to go away. Finally when the rustling didn't seize, Sakura got up and stormed over to it. Spreading the thick bush with her hands she set the most furious look she could muster to the damn squirrel. _

_Sakura couldn't even cry as a pair of hands clamped over her mouth and pulled her body into the bush._

_The hands clamped over her mouth tightly as Sakura struggled to get free of the grasp. She kicked and punched although to no avail. Her limbs were suddenly pinned down and Sakura was pushed onto the ground, a hand still covering her mouth._

_It seemed that her captive waited for her to settle down before they spoke, Sakura noticed. Now as calm as a captive could be Sakura's emerald eye looked behind her to see anything that might tell her who was pinning her down._

_Nothing._

_Suddenly, a deep male voice tickled her ear and made her entire body shiver._

"_I got you… It's alright…"_

_Sakura calmed down, she stopped struggling and turned her head, noticing that it wasn't pinned down in the ground anymore and got a good look at the man that was holding her._

_He was a stranger, a peasant maybe, but something about him seemed familiar. Dark hair swept over his face with dark eyes shining in the moonlight, he had a well toned jaw and a flawless cream complexion. The stranger wore a simple white tunic with dark pants and the usual sandals that everyone wore. Across his waist however was a dark piece of rope that wrapped around four times before being tied into a messy knot. It also held, she noted, a large black sword._

"_Who are you?" Sakura choked out._

_The man didn't say anything, only yanked her up to her knees. The intimate and gentle words he had spoken before__ seemed to contradict his actions._

"_Watch," He whispered harshly as he made Sakura face her campsite._

_Sakura was suddenly horrified at what she saw. Two ANBU ninjas descended from the trees and landed at the campsite and looked over the two sleeping ANBU on the ground._

_Sakura's eyes moved over to the man next to her, who was intently watching the ANBU ninja in front of him._

_He had such an intense gaze... He almost reminded her of… Sasuke…_

_Then suddenly it hit her. All these years of learning to not to think of the boy that had stolen her heart, who had left and left her on that bench; all these years alter and here he was sitting next to her. This man was her Sasuke-kun…_

_Her eyes turned back to the ANBU ninjas that were now searching their camp. Sakura fought the urge to jump up and fight them. Sasuke seemed to notice this and tightened his grip on her._

"_Who are they looking for?" Sakura squeaked out, scared at that one moment they would send a kunai through her team mates chests._

"_You," Sasuke replied emotionlessly._

_Sakura wanted to ask so many questions but decided that wasn't the time, they might be caught._

_It seemed like an eternity, but finally a taller ANBU sighed heavily and called the other, a red head. "Let's go Lunar; she's not here, though I could have sworn…"_

"_You always think you know things, but you don't. We're never going to find her…" The red head huffed then jumped into the trees, "let's go."_

_The taller ANBU responded to Lunar by also jumping into the trees. Moments later they took off, back to where ever they had come from._

"_Let me go," Sakura whispered into the darkness._

_Sasuke done as told and let go of the young woman._

"_Who are you?" She asked, her eyes still fixed on her team mates._

"_I thought you would have recognized me, you of all people, Sakura," Sasuke said as he got up._

"_You've changed Sasuke… You changed to me the day you left," Sakura said sadly._

"_I didn't come here to have that conversation Sakura," Sasuke said bitterly._

"_Then what did you come here to do Sasuke?" Sakura looked up at him, his features were tense as he stared back down at her._

"_To save you from those guys," Sasuke said emotionlessly_

"_Why?" Sakura asked tears forming in her eyes. This was getting all to much for her. She batted them away quickly. She didn't want to cry in front of him, seem weak. That was the last thing she ever wanted to do._

"_How long has it been, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, suddenly changing the subject._

"_It's been six years, Sasuke, since you left," Sakura said back, turning to the ground._

"_You've changed Sakura, not just physically," Sasuke stated, "I can sense how strong you've become."_

_Sakura didn't know what to say, but she didn't have to as Sasuke kept going on._

"_I've become stronger as well. Just as I learnt to use the curse mark to my advantage, I killed Orochimaru. I killed my brother two years ago; I have nothing left to do now."_

"_You think that earns you brownie points do you?" Sakura asked coldly, shooting a death glare to Sasuke._

"_As a matter of fact," Sasuke soothed, "I believe it does."_

"_It depends with whom," Sakura shot back, her tongue feeling like fire and her words like venom._

"_I assume not with you, I'd have to do something spectacular to ever receive them from you," Sasuke said back, no wanted venom in his words._

"_You had them once, Sasuke, then you left and they left with you," Sakura said, sadly but certainly not without venom._

"_I left because I HAD to, Sakura," Sasuke fumed, grabbing Sakura by the arm, "Look at me," He ordered._

_She couldn't look at him, she pulled her head away, but his free hand caught her chin and he made her._

"_I left because I had no other choice, I had no family, I was an avenger, it screamed at me everyday. I needed to kill my brother, I needed to feel that my family had been avenged and were sleeping peacefully. I needed to have the power to protect other people; I never wanted anyone to be taken from me again if I could help it."_

"_You're wrong; you were stronger than anyone at Konoha, Sasuke! You had family, Kakashi, Naruto and I, we were your family!__ You could have gotten stronger if you stayed; you could have been the best Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, tears now flowing down her face._

"_No I couldn't have." _

"_Why not?" Sakura asked, cocking her head to the side._

_He couldn't say anything, what could he say? That he would get stronger __training under a crazed S Class criminal than in Konoha. Of course he would, but with maybe all the wrong skills._

_Her emerald eyes bore at him for an answer and he knew he had to give one. In an in__stant his lips lingered on hers and his fingers gently caressed the tip of her jaw line._

_She was surprised at the answer, as anyone would be, but soon Sakura felt herself giving to his kiss, not only that, wanting more. The moment Sasuke attentively pulled his lips away from hers, she felt herself leaning into his now crouching body._

_Sasuke's hand travelled across her agonising soft skin, caressing until it got entangled into her strawberry hair and pulled her back in for another kiss. This time, Sakura's hands travelled up Sasuke's chest and rested on his broad shoulders. She couldn't resist his touch, she really couldn't._

_The moon shone high above them, bathing the two in its glow._

"_Are you coming back?" Sakura whispered, tilting her head back. She was now sitting between his legs._

"_I've been thinking about it, Sakura…" Sasuke replied, planting a kiss on the back of Sakura's neck and rubbing her shoulders softly. "You know you look extremely attractive in that ANBU outfit."_

_Sakura smiled, "Kakashi said the same thing."_

"_But he didn't mean it as much as I do…" Sasuke murmured, kissing down til he reached the hem of her t-shirt._

"_Do you even hear yourself, Sasuke? I need to go soon anyways, the sun will be rising," Sakura whispered._

_Suddenly a sharp pain jolted through her body and she couldn't help but squeal. But as quickly as it came it was replaced with a warmer sensation._

"_You bit me!" She exclaimed, her eyes watching Sasuke who was lapping up the blood._

_His strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. "I know," He murmured._

_Through the trees, Sakura could start to see the first rays of sunlight, filtering their way through. She tipped her head back and could now see Sasuke's face clearly. She was almost taken back by how handsome he had become. He certainly was jaw dropping, dark eyes and eyebrows, a soft complexion that seemed to glow his dark hair had kept its shine and style, which flattered him to no end. _

"_I have to go, you have to leave, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered, kissing him on the lips gently, tasting her own blood on them._

"_Alright," He whispered onto her lips as they parted. Slowly he let her go and rose to his feet; Sakura noticed the warm affectionate gaze had disappeared._

"_Try not to get into trouble next time, Sakura, I can't always be here to save you," Sasuke said as he looked to the trees, obviously ready to leave._

"_You never told me why you did that, Sasuke-kun, will you?" Sakura asked curiously._

"_I love you," Sasuke said emotionlessly, then suddenly looked down upon her, the same warmth and affection she'd seen before hand in his eyes, "I'm not so far away."_

_And then in an instant… He was gone._

* * *

Sakura's head went into a spin, but slowly she regained control and looked Naruto straight in the face.

The concealed mark on the nape of her neck throbbed.

"Nothing," She said, looking Naruto straight in the eyes.

He seemed unconvinced for a moment, but slowly, under Sakura's intense gaze his eyes softened.

"All right Sakura-Chan, whatever it is, I'll let it go, you're obviously not going to tell me," Naruto sighed, "Can we grab some Ramen later? Hinata's getting a little bit moody and yeah."

"Sure, am I dismissed?" Sakura asked, itching to leave.

"Yeah sure whatever, see you later, at six okay?"

"Yeah sure," and with that she walked out of the Hokage's office and into the vast hallway.

The bite mark on her neck stung like hell under her shirt and Sakura winced as she walked out into the now snow covered streets of Konoha.

Whatever happened that night, it was private. She didn't need anybody knowing about it. She would replay those precious memories of her Sasuke-kun in her own time and of course those three words he had said to her as he left.

No one knew what happened and she would keep it that way no matter what.

As Sakura walked home, brushing off the small snowflakes that settled on her head and shoulders, she couldn't help but feel watched. Unconsciously she scanned for chakra…

* * *

Hey, I'm just randomly updating. I couldn't think of ANYTHING to call this one, so yeah. Oh my gosh, we've stumbled on two conjoined petals. Each still hold their own story, but one from one time and the other the next. Enough metaphors. What I'm saying to get to the point is that this chapter and the next are conjoined, but aren't. You get me?

The relate but then again they can be taken as individual.

Please review, I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews, I never expected my idea would be so popular.

And I've decided, thanks 4evagurl, that once this one is done I'll start a '26 Little Petals', dedicated to Naruto and Hinata! Woop woop!

Thanks and continue to review and encourage me! It means heaps!

Luv always,

Bra.


	11. Untitled Part II

26 Little Petals

26 Little Petals

Untitled Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never have. I'm not making any money out of this story.

By xox Bra's Unrequited Romance xox

* * *

Alright, so maybe it wasn't the best plan. No, not at all. Some how, finally ambushing Orochimaru in his own hideout wasn't the smartest idea the Hokage had ever had. But still Sakura hid out in the bushes with fifty other elite ninja and clenched her teeth in thought how ridiculously stupid it was.

Even she had more sense than this brain dead leader they called the Hokage. Once Naruto over powered him the better. She and even Naruto knew that the sand Kazekage would be more than willing to send a hundred of his troops into Orochimaru's lair and be backed up by fifty leaf Ninjas. That plan would have sure fire success. No way could Orochimaru have enough power and men to defeat one hundred and fifty elite ninjas. He didn't have fully functioning arms anymore so his power had decreased dramatically.

'_And that's what he wants Sasuke for…' _Sakura thought, her lips pursing.

Sasuke had been oblivious to it at the time, at the time he had left. He had only seen the power, the amazing power Orochimaru would give him, nothing else. He hadn't seen Orochimaru's intentions and if he had certainly not to a full extent. He thought he'd be in control once Orochimaru took his body, but that's exactly what he would do; _take_ his body. She couldn't let that happen. She would never let that happen.

That was why she agreed to the mission in the first place. Anyone offered it in their right mind would have said no. But it was another chance to get Sasuke back, another chance to see Sasuke and well, if everything didn't work out, a chance to save Sasuke's body at least. He deserved that much after all. That was the only reason the Hokage had asked her, because he knew she would go.

She did still love him. She always had. Yes, she had taken Ino's advice and tried to get over him, but the dead fact was she couldn't. She couldn't get over him, however hard she tried. She had liked him, she had gotten to know him and it developed into a love. It may not have been mutual but it was love.

Well it wasn't mutual up until two months ago.

The healed bite mark on her neck throbbed. Why did it cause her such pain? He hadn't cursed her, because she had had no symptoms and had woke up the next morning as fresh as a daisy. It had healed over a month ago yet it still throbbed as if it was fresh. The medic had no known reason to the pain.

There was movement. Her eyes looked on in interest. She heard the ninja next to her shuffle.

It was a shadow, in a lit room. It moved across the fireplace, as smooth as a serpent. Sakura saw its sick face. It was that worm Kabuto, his glasses gleamed as his smile widened. Slowly he made his way to the open window of his white stone dome.

The words he spoke out of his mouth still haunt Sakura till this day.

"I want the Haruno…"

She saw her team mate next to her snap her head over to her. Slowly, she looked over to the lead ninja for actions.

"Stay down," He signaled.

"I know you're there little Sakura-Chan," Kabuto continued, "I know you're all there. We've known for quite some time. Leave now and we won't kill every single one of you. But Haruno, you must stay or consider all forty nine of you dead."

Sakura's head snapped over to the lead ninja. For once, he seemed at loss for action. Slowly, he raised his hand and pointed towards the dome shaped hideaway,

_Attack._

And that's exactly what they did, their stealth forgotten for the time being. Kunais collided and soon, the north side of the structure was down. The swarm of Orochimaru's army poured out like cockroaches being disturbed in their nest.

Sakura did as every medical ninja did. She stayed behind; in five minutes she would enter the battle, healing anyone that needed it. But for now, she kept her emerald eyes peeled. Both for danger and her love.

Maybe it was because Sakura was about to go down and help, or maybe it was because her mind was so wrapped up in Sasuke that she didn't see anybody behind her. She didn't see him, but she did feel him. She felt him wrap his slimy hand around her mouth and the hard hand to her neck. After that all she saw was black.

* * *

It was dark and moist when she woke up. Still groggy she sat up, peering around her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She was in a cell. A moldy, grimy old rusted cell. The bars were a rusted metal, the floor icy stone with any type of vegetation growing through it. In the corner laid a skeleton, its empty eyes staring right through her, its hand connected to the wall secured by a rusted nail. The nail sunk into the wall, right between the two bones in the hand. Sakura swore she could still hear the screams of agony as the nail was hammered into the victims arm. She only prayed Sasuke didn't do it.

She looked at the rusted rails. It would only take minimal amount of strength to snap them like a twig but then what? Sakura decided that it was better than sitting in here waiting for death to reach her, or worse.

Groggily she got to her feet, her body screaming at her to rest. Slowly she gathered enough strength in her right fist to send a punch flying at the rusted iron bars.

Sparks filled the room and Sakura was thrown back in a wave of pain and power. Her body smashed up against the wall, her back hitting the nail protruding out. Her scream of agony must have echoed throughout the building because she could still hear it even when she stopped.

The bars had a jutsu on them. How could she have been so stupid not to look for it first?! Sakura didn't have much time to think however because at that moment, a figure appeared in front of her cell.

"You stupid little girl," He spat, his hateful eyes flashing. "Konoha ninja have always been the dumbest."

Sakura squinted. She didn't know this guy, probably Orochimaru's servant. But he was big, almost three times the size of Sakura and he was loaded with weapons. Sakura couldn't tell if they were for show or he actually had skill. If it was the latter, she didn't want to mess with him.

He unlocked and swung the cell door open. "You're coming with me," He hissed as he grabbed Sakura's arm and pulling her out of the cell.

Sakura struggled to walk, her knees giving away as he pulled her down corridor after corridor. His grip was so tight she thought he'd break her arm; there was no chance of escaping. She didn't even know if there was anyone left out side to escape to. Who knew how long she was out for?

"Where are you taking me?" She choked out.

"Shut up," was the rough reply. "Orochimaru want to see you."

Sakura shuddered, Orochimaru wanted to see her…

The man led her to two large doors. Raising a hand, he knocked on one of the large, heavy wooden doors. When no answer came, he grasped the iron door knob and pushed it open, dragging Sakura through. He released his grip on her arm as he threw her in, sending her to the ground.

It was like a peasant and an emperor as Sakura looked up. The peasant bowing down to the leader, like in all those movies, the only thing that was wrong was that Sakura had an infinite hate for him.

He sat on his thrown like the best thing in this world, his thin face and greasy long hair, his bony hands and piercing eyes. They stared down at her, stabbing at her like knives.

"I know what you can do…" He said, the words slipping out of his mouth like slime. "You can heal."

Sakura nodded.

"I want you to heal my arms."

"I won't," She spat.

"You will!" He roared. "Or I will kill everyone of your little team mates out there and I will make you watch."

Sakura looked at him, unyielding.

Suddenly, his expression changed and he smiled. A sick, distorted smile crept onto his face. "Let's make a deal. You're up for that, a proposition?"

Sakura eyed him. "What sort of proposition?"

"A win-win situation, you heal my arms, I give you something you've been wanting," He explained.

_Sasuke…_Sakura's mind raced. Would he give her Sasuke? No, certainly not! He was much too valuable to give to her and after all these years. It wouldn't be Sasuke.

"What of yours could I possibly want?" She drawled.

"A treaty," He said.

"A treaty?!" Sakura cried, "A treaty for what?!"

"A treaty that secures the Land of Fire against further attacks of my people," Orochimaru said. "Clearly a reasonable trade seeing as we wiped out Salmoikagure two months ago and that village had a population of five thousand people. I only sent in ten to do the job. So you see Sakura, to avoid anymore… regrettable circumstances, get the Hokage to sign the treaty after you finish healing my arms. I'll send one of mine to accompany you."

"No," Sakura said, "No. You know as well as I do that in the world we live in, treaties are worth as much as the piece of paper their written on."

Orochimaru shrugged, "Fine. Not like I cared anyway. I'll get what I want; I just thought you might want something out of it. You may have been more co-operative. Maybe I can offer you something else…"

_Don't say Sasuke, don't say Sasuke…_

"I want nothing of yours," Sakura replied. "I will not heal your arms, rot in hell."

Orochimaru's eyes flashed, rage burned within them. Wordlessly he raised his hand and Sakura suddenly felt her entire body being constricted. If he had this much power with retarded arms, imagine his full power, Imagine his power if he takes Sasuke body as his own.

Sakura gasped for air, she could feel her lungs burning. There was no way she could get out; it was like being on the receiving end of Gaara's sand coffin though a lot more painful. He would let her out if he even heard a whimper; Orochimaru wouldn't let her out till she was dead.

Suddenly she felt herself being thrown, thrown into the brick wall to her left. Her body smashed hopelessly against it. She should have been dead, she should have been, but for some unknown reason she wasn't. She was barely alive... Barely conscious, but she was. She felt pain everywhere, bones where shattered, ligaments not only stretched but snapped and her lungs pressed against her cracked and broken ribs every gasp for air. Among the pain however, there was one thing she felt; the throbbing in her neck.

Orochimaru got off his thrown and made his way down to Sakura and was surprised to find that she was still breathing. He made a mental note to never lose control like that again. He had almost killed one of the few chances he had of getting his strength back. However, it may make her respect him all the more.

"Still alive?" He hissed.

Sakura closed her eyes, embracing the inevitable, embracing death. Her life didn't flash before her eyes, nothing did. All she could feel was the throbbing in her neck. Where was Sasuke? She was dying and all she wanted was him.

"Orochimaru?"

The doors swung open and a figure walked in. Sakura couldn't see whoever it was, he vision clouded by blood and in weakness. His voice was crisp and deep, she knew it. She knew it instantly.

"W-What are you doing?" He exclaimed, his eyes going wider.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Come now Sasuke, you've tortured many in your time. I'm just making sure she knows whose boss." The snake gave Sakura a hard kick in the back, the medic ninja just whimpered in agony.

He could feel his anger boil. "No," He said sternly, "Not to Sakura. Get the hell away from her now."

Orochimaru smirked, "Don't be foolish Sasuke; she's needs to be put in her place. If she'd co-operated in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation. But wait," Orochimaru's voice raised a few octaves. "Why do you care for someone Sasuke? That isn't like you, what's gotten into you. You're showing weakness."

"I won't tell you again, get away from her or I will kill you," Sasuke seethed through clenched teeth. His fists tightened.

Orochimaru grabbed a handful of her strawberry hair and yanked her head up. "I'll kill her now Sasuke, then we'll have nothing to worry about."

He swore.

The kunai was drawn fast out of his pocket and threw with immense accuracy at Orochimaru's head. He was too fast though. He jumped, pulling Sakura up with him. The small blade flew through the hair. Miraculously, it weaved its way through Sakura's locks, cutting them and letting her fall down to the ground. She coughed and spluttered.

"I warned you," He hissed.

"You're being foolish Sasuke."

He looked at his ex tutor, Sharingan swirling rapidly.

"No, I'm not."

That was it, Sasuke wouldn't take this anymore. He had captured and tortured Sakura while he had sent Sasuke out on a day mission. He felt his anger peak, along with his strength. Today was the day; he'd kill Orochimaru right here, right now.

Orochimaru landed gracefully, his hands on his hips. "So what do you plan to do Sasuke?" He asked.

"Kill you," He replied simply.

Orochimaru didn't have time to speak. Sasuke disappeared on the spot and re appeared in front of the Serpent, kunai raised. Orochimaru blocked the small blade as it was thrown down aimed at his chest.

Frustrated, Sasuke swung his leg around, aiming for a deadly kick in the head. It impacted with Orochimaru's forearm.

"You won't be able to kill me Sasuke. I know all your moves, I was the one that showed you them…" Orochimaru seethed as he blocked a Chakra filled punch.

He didn't listen, he couldn't listen. There was no way he would back down now, all he needed was something original, something Orochimaru hadn't seen. Punch after punch, each unsuccessful, he was unsure if he possessed something other than the Grand Fire Ball that Orochimaru didn't teach him.

It was at that time Orochimaru started to fight back. Throwing a chakra filled punch at his now ex-student, it impacted with his jaw and sent him into the wall behind him. The white stone cracked under the enormous pressure.

Though he wasn't done yet. A few hand signals and he had gathered Chakra between his palms, cradling it like a baby.

"Now Sasuke," He began, cradling the ball of energy. "This is your last chance, Stop fighting now and forget about the girl and have all the power in the world. Or continue fighting, die and get neither. I know which one I would choose."

Sasuke looked up, his Sharingan flashing. "So do I…"

He disappeared silently, his stealth and speed his best talents. He ran across the wall, defying the laws of gravity and straight for the serpent, two Fuuma Shuriken swirling madly in his hands as was his Sharingan. The machete blades spun through the air as Sasuke descended to the ground, behind his former teacher. It would be absolute suicide to attack from the front and whilst charging in an attack, his ex teacher would be too slow to block his attacks. This would be it.

The blades spun around as Sasuke inched closer. The Uchiha pulled his pulled his left arm back and sent the Shuriken was flying through the air a deadly wheel of razor sharp knives.

That was it, he hadn't turned around yet. He was done for. The Shuriken would slice him in half and he would be dead.

The Shuriken swirled through the air, inching closer to Orochimaru's body. He hadn't turned around and the Shuriken ripped right through his back and out the other side.

Right through a Shadow Clone.

Sasuke snapped his head back, his right Shuriken slowed down in his hand. He had just hit a clone… Not Orochimaru. So where was he? Sasuke didn't think he really wanted to find out.

"Over here…"

The voice sent shivers down her spine. Sasuke turned around, his blood red eyes swirling dangerously. Deep inside, he could feel his gut wrench.

Orochimaru stood behind him, in the exact spot where the clone was just moments before. He smirked at him, cradling the large amount of Chakra in his hands.

"Time to die Sasuke…"

The room was engulfed in light and all Sasuke could feel was the ball of Chakra pressing agonizingly against his chest, throwing him backwards. It wasn't until he hit the wall that he really felt the blast. His cry of defeat echoed through the room. Sakura was unconscious on the floor.

The light subsided and Sasuke looked on in agony. How did that happen? How could he loose? How could he loose everything? Sakura and his life; he wasn't dead yet, but soon enough he would be.

Sasuke sunk to the ground, unable to move, unable to speak, a bloody mess. He shut his eyes hard, it wasn't Uchiha to give up like this, but what else could he do? It was true, Orochimaru had taught him everything that he knew today, apart from the few years at the Ninja academy and that was hardly enough to kill Orochimaru.

"_Sasuke, you'll never be able to defeat me," The voice echoed in his brain, the ninjas piercing eyes haunted him. _

_He remembered now… When he was fourteen he had been put on a mission to obliterate the rogue ninja Immakagure. It hadn't been Sasuke that had killed him, it hadn't been Naruto and as Kakashi had explained to him later it was Sakura. She had an expert sense of chakra, perfect chakra control, with that she had been able to deal a fatal blow of the right amount of chakra with still some to spare in case he didn't die. Kakashi had been over the moon about Sakura's victory, and well, though Sasuke was a little jealous but his brain was already contemplating about how perfect Chakra control would benefit the Uchiha clan._

_Kakashi pulled him to the side the next training lesson._

"_Do you want to learn a new technique Sasuke? I was going to keep it till your fifteenth birthday, but I think you ready for it now," He had told him, his mask wrinkling into a smirk._

"_Alright," Sasuke had replied._

"_Okay Sasuke, it's called the Chidori and it goes like this…"_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, Sharingan swirling madly.

_It's called the Chidori…_

That was it! That was the only technique that Orochimaru hadn't taught him, the only technique that Orochimaru hadn't seen. Kakashi had taught him the Chidori.

Slowly the wounded ninja rose.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Still alive Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes…" Sasuke seethed through clenched teeth. He watched Orochimaru gather more Chakra into his hands.

This was it, the only chance his body would give him. His arms would probably hemorrhage even now when he used it. But everything came at a price. Quickly and skillfully he made hand signs. Orochimaru laughed.

"Come now Sasuke, You can't really have been thinking of doing a jutsu, I've taught you all you know!" Orochimaru exclaimed. Sasuke didn't reply. Orochimaru watched his hand signs carefully, trying to read them, knowing what jutsu Sasuke was about to perform. '_Ox, Rabbit and Monkey? I've never heard of that jutsu before. I didn't teach him that either.'_

Sasuke felt the pain seer through his arms but everything was worth it when he started to hear birds cheep. There were a few at first, but they dramatically increases until the screeching of one thousand birds echoed throughout the room.

"The Chidori."

He let it loose. The screaming of the birds aimed only at Orochimaru, the full force of the Chidori being let loose on him. He couldn't survive it. There was no way.

Sasuke collapsed to the ground, panting hard. He watched his former teacher's body lay in a bloody heap on the ground. That was it. He had killed Orochimaru and won everything. Slowly his blood eyes moved over to Sakura.

She laid on the floor unconscious, barely moving. Sasuke could see her chest rising up and down slowly, though he could also see many wounds seeping blood onto the cold stone floor. Slowly he reached into his pocket.

His fingers clasped on a small ball._ A Soldier's Pill…_He thought. But who would he give it to? Sakura or himself? He weighed out the options.

He could give it to Sakura, who would heal his own wounds. Sasuke looked down at his bloody and broken arm. But then what. He would probably pass out by that time and there was no guarantee that he would wake up. She would have to stay in this room and Kabuto was bound to come by soon enough, he would have had to have felt the amazing Chakra coming out of the room by now.

If he gave it to himself, he'd be able to sneak out of Orochimaru's lair and back to his own house. After that, he'd be able to attend to Sakura's wounds and eat something.

His decision made, Sasuke swallowed the Soldier's Pill.

He felt the affects almost instantly, power surged through his body and he felt revitalized. He stood up and walked over to Orochimaru. His ex teacher laid still in a pool of his own blood, his chest ripped open and limbs stripped to the bone.

"Bastard…" Sasuke said bitterly. His eyes died down, turning back into the endless onyx. They turned over to Sakura. He approached her, his Nin sandals tapping rhythmically on the ground.

She was probably in a worse condition that Orochimaru injuries wise. He had a hole in his chest, the only injury; Sakura had extensive injuries all over her body. He couldn't heal her, he had no idea how. The only one that could would be Kabuto, but he wasn't about to take that risk.

Sakura was badly bruised; every inch of her he looked he could see purple bruises. She had a few broken bones that he could see. A broken wrist and by the way she was struggling to breath, a few broken ribs. Her body was covered in gashes that were seeping out blood.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered gently, pushing back her blood tipped hair behind her ear. "Everything will be fine now… I promise."

* * *

She pulled the silk robe against her body, letting the fabric slide against her skin. Sunlight peeped through the window, highlighting the kitchen and the figure inside it making breakfast. Sakura smiled gently and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She flipped the tomato omelet in the pan and it hissed back at her in reply. Her bandaged hand turned down the heat.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

Sakura turned around, laughing. "Sasuke, you can't expect me to lie in bed all day can you? Frankly it's boring!"

The Uchiha smirked, "Welcome to my life Doctor Haruno."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's bandaged waist gently, weaving inside the crimson silk. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and entangling her hands in Sasuke's hair.

"You know what," She said, her voice as smooth as the silk she was wearing. "I never got to thank you for saving my life…"

She kissed him passionately, though he seemed to take control in an instant, pushing her body against his. Her hands ran through his hair, coming out to stroke his cheek.

He broke the kiss, giving her small butterfly kisses over her lips, nose and chin. Sakura smiled as he moved down her neck, tenderly kissing where he had bitten her months ago. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her at the moment.

He picked her up bridal style and smirked. "I think you should go back to bed."

Sakura laughed, "Whatever you say Doctor Uchiha."

* * *

_Oh Geez! This took me over a week to write, but hey I did it. There's an update for all of you. Actually, I might to another update into this week or next, I have a really funny idea._

_It goes along the lines of… _

"_Sasuke, This is Manchester my families Himalayan and basically if you can't get along with Manchester, we can't continue seeing each other." _

_I read a comic one day and it was along the lines of that. Really good._

_So there's an update for all you hungry Sasuke and Sakura lovers out there, just please remember to review. Thanks._

All my Love

X

X

x.


	12. Competition

Competition

Competition

By xox Bra's Unrequited Romance xox

"_Sasuke," Sakura said, "This is my parent's Himalayan cat Manchester and if you can't get along with her then we can't continue to see each other."_

_It was a kitten, it seemed nice enough. Sasuke and Sakura watch a movie, it plays with a mouse in the corner. It's not until Sasuke starts to make a move that the cat 'pounces'._

_Dedicated to Chia_

* * *

It had been six months since Sakura's parents had died, leaving her with the house, all their money, furniture and their eight week old abandoned Himalayan kitten named Manchester. It hadn't been the easiest of times, but Manchester had been there for her, and that was probably all she ever wanted. Oh and so had Sasuke… Couldn't forget the boyfriend.

She had to have been the ugliest thing she had ever seen in the world when they had found her, abandoned in a gutter. Manchester was scrawny, dirty and stunk. Her beautiful blue eyes looked at Sakura, pleading. They seemed to hypnotize her family. Maybe that was why three hours later, she had been bathed, fed and was asleep on their lounge.

Everything was perfect at that time, Sakura had recently hooked up with Sasuke and they were going so well. She had realized that there actually was so much that Sakura hadn't known about Sasuke. If it made sense to say that she knew about the things she didn't know about such as his family being slaughtered, but that she didn't know about the things she didn't know about; such as his liking of Tomatoes, how he was fascinated with ancient history and alchemy or how he had discovered a chest full of scrolls for different, rare Sharingan techniques. Everything was going fine. That was until her parents died in a fatal car accident.

The car had crashed into a near by tree, and then flipped seven times before landing in a paddock. She had been a wreck, became a recluse, didn't talk to anyone on the 'outside' and left the house only to attend her parent's funeral. That was her life for a month.

Now, two months later, she started living again. She hung out with Naruto, stole shy glances to Sasuke and attended work often. Sasuke and Sakura had started seeing each other again. It wasn't couple things, but it was something.

"H-Hey Sasuke?" Her voice rang over the phone.

"Yes, Sakura?" returned a deeper voice.

"You- You want to come over and watch some movies with me, like… Now?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Sure," Sasuke replied, his voice was cool. "I'll be over in twenty, there's something I have to do first."

"O-Okay… Bye," Sakura smiled, hanging up the phone.

Slowly, she sunk back into the chair sighing. Her fingers traveled over to the cord of her phone and they wound around the cord subconsciously. Maybe she should make something to eat. Yeah, that would probably be the smartest thing to do.

Sakura raised herself off the seat, untangling the cord wound around her pinkie and walked into the kitchen. There had to be something edible in here? Sakura raided the cupboards, looking for any trans-fatty acids in food she could. That just seemed to go with pizza, her medical mind mused. Pizza and trans-fatty acids as a side. She shook her head. 'Get out of the books' she told herself, 'Sasuke won't want to know about your medical texts.' Why was this so hard? It was meant to be easy. She was meant to have buttered popcorn, chocolate and a pizza to serve him. He wasn't meant to not like popcorn or confectionary and she defiantly wasn't meant to eat the only frozen pizza in the fridge last Friday when she got home late.

It was official. She was stuck. Exactly what did the Uchiha like to eat whilst watching a movie? Nothing she could think of he would eat, at all!

'In the words of Shikamaru this was "troublesome.'

Take away was probably the best option, the option that was of less hassle. Sakura reached for the phone when suddenly the door bell rang.

She found herself cursing the Uchiha name until she reached the door.

"Hello?" She said as she pulled open the bulky door.

"Hi," Came the deeper reply. "Was I too early?"

Sakura eyes widened, "Why Sasuke, why would you think that?"

He smirked, "Because I heard you swearing up the hallway."

"Oh…" Sakura said, feeling a crimson blush spreading across her face. She had been rude, unforgivably rude. "Oh Sasuke, I'm sorry, I didn't know what to cook, and you don't eat sweets. I was going to order take out but I didn't know what you'd eat and…"

"Sakura," Sasuke said, cutting her off. "I don't care."

"Oh… Oh alright," Sakura said meekly as he pushed past her, entering the house.

It was at that moment that Manchester ran into the room, her little gold bell chiming sweetly and her paws barely touched the ground. The small cat was probably only twenty centimeters high and thirty centimeters long, but she strode around as if she owed the place.

"Manchester!" Sakura squealed picking up the fluffy Himalayan and bringing it to her face.

Sasuke looked on with curiosity. The cat really did look strange, to him. It wasn't like anything else he had ever seen. Set in features that made it look like it had hit a wall too many times, and its colouring indicating to him that it used to be white, till it was dipped into tar accidentally. The cat was literally, one part creamy white, one parts a smoky black.

"Oh Sasuke," Sakura spoke suddenly; remembering he's was still there, "This is my cat Manchester and if you can't get along with her, we can't continue to see each other."

Sasuke nodded, though he couldn't help but think it was a bit strange for Sakura to put the cat in front of him. It was Sasuke Uchiha for crying out loud, the boy who every single girl in his year had had a crush on, the boy who could get anyone he wanted with ease and now he came after a cat?! That was ridiculous! Though there was no way he was going to walk out now, not in the competition of a stupid cat. He had the upper hand, he was a ninja, he was her love interest and he wouldn't let some cat beat him.

Or that's what he thought.

"Alright, lets get started shall we?" Sakura smiled, dropping the cat and walking into the kitchen. "There are some movies that I rented on the coffee table, but what do you want to eat?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Just ring up and order pizza, I'll donate ten bucks."

"O-Okay," Sakura stuttered, "I'll add extra tomato just for you."

Sasuke smirked, _extra tomato just for him_. This would be a funny night. His ebony eyes focused on the task before him however. Choosing the right DVD would be crucial.

Usually Sasuke wouldn't worry about such trivial things, but for some reason, he took this task a whole different way.

There were five different DVD's in all, and Sasuke had to accolade her on her variety of movies. He, himself had expected for her to get sissy crap, girl movies, romantic movies, romantic comedy, the list went on. It actually surprised him when he saw the title 'Saw' amongst them.

So, basically, from left to right, Sasuke read out the titles and their genre in his head.

_007 Casino Royale –Action, Adventure, Saw- Horror, gore, Zoolander- Comedy, Hitch –Romantic Comedy and Blades of Glory- another comedy._

Sasuke couldn't shake the fact that she was trying to get him to laugh. He didn't really intend to laugh in the movie, hell he didn't really intend to watch the movie. If it went the way he wanted, he and Sakura would be a lot more… distracted.

He was still pending when he felt Sakura come over his shoulder.

"Picked a DVD yet Sasuke?" She asked, her sweet voice echoing through his ears.

"No," He replied monotonously.

Sakura laughed lightly, "That's alright, how about we go through what their about."

Sasuke nodded slightly, though he already knew what they were about anyways. Maybe he could do it now and they needn't watch a movie.

Sakura grabbed the first one on the list, which happened to be Casino Royale and made to tell Sasuke what she knew of the film. What surprised Sasuke was that, amongst him, who never really bothered to watch movies anyway, she had actually never seen many herself. He guessed she had been busy with her parent's death and at the hospital. Those were the two main factors in dividing her time.

"So a spy, huh?" Sakura concluded, "Does that one sound alright Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't answer. Slowly he shifted over to Sakura's side and picked up what looked like to him Zoolander. That looked like a strange movie.

"What's this one about?" He asked, handing the movie to Sakura.

Sakura frowned, "What? Can't you read it yourself?"

Sasuke smirked and pushed the cover into her gut. "Read it," He ordered.

Sakura sighed and started to read the blurb out loud and Sasuke made sure to inch himself closer to her. Was this selfish? To hit on Sakura just after her parents died? He decided: if she didn't want him at the moment, she'd reject him and well, he'd try again later. But he did know one thing, in the end, he would get her. He was just oh so irresistible.

His face was almost touching hers when she finished reading the blurb. To his surprise, she turned to face him and squealed.

"Sasuke!!"

Like that was going to stop him. There was no way. She didn't even protest when he was about to cover her lips with his own. In fact, he swore he saw her eyes close and her head tilt to the side waiting for the contact.

"Oh! Manchester!" Sakura squealed at the little cat that had jumped onto her lap, nudging her affectionately. He eyes turned to Sasuke's and they met for a moment, before she turned away blushing heavily.

"I-I guess we had better watch the movie hey?" Sakura stuttered, picking up a DVD case off of the coffee table. Sasuke saw the flash of 'Saw' as she placed it in the DVD cover dazed.

"Sakura… I…"

"No, Sasuke it's alright, just, just forget about it," Sakura said, sitting on the sofa. "It's over now, okay…"

Like hell it was. He swore. He would kill that cat before the night was through.

The movie they had chosen was amusing to say at the least. The model was dumb and they done some stupid things. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was the way the male model was a little feminine or that he was unusually stupid.

Sakura, on the other hand, was wrapped into the movie. Laughing and crying, she had no interest whatsoever in Sasuke. It was as if he was dead to her, he had no idea why she invited him if this was how she was.

He, at that moment, thanked his clan. His clan, the Konoha police department, had quick reflexes and thought fast. That was how he came up with his next plan.

He lowered his lips, till they almost touched the base of her neck and smiled softly.

"Sakura…" His warm breath tickled her neck and he saw her shudder.

"Sasuke?" She answered slowly.

"Pass me a piece of pizza, please?" On the word 'please' he lowered his lips a little bit lower so they barely brushed against her skin.

Her eyes traveled over to the pizza on the bench next to her. It would surely be cold so why did he want any? That was when she saw it.

He didn't.

"Oh, Manchie!"

That was when he striked. He wrapped his arms around her departing form, but missed miserably; failing to pin her down against the lounge.

The cat was gorging herself on the pizza.

"Oh manchie, don't eat the pizza!" She picked the cat up with one hand, pulling it to her chest and patting it soothingly. Sasuke watched her. "Here come on; we'll get you something to eat."

The kitten was placed on the floor, her bell tinkering slightly. Sakura walked up through the hallway and Manchester followed in great bounds. The food box rattled and Sasuke heard the dry food falling into a small plastic food bowl.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. This was getting frustratingly annoying and that cat was the main problem to it. There had to be something he could do to distract it. Maybe it had a mouse or something? Sakura loved it so much, Sasuke was sure it had one thousand mice.

He sighed, letting out the anger welling up inside him and laid back against the chair. The movie muttered on incoherently in his ears, like little annoying cicadas on a summer's night. He probably should have thought of a plan before he had come, but that was Uchiha Sasuke; he never had a plan.

Sakura totted back into the lounge, smiling.

"Well Sasuke-kun, have I missed much?" She asked, closing the pizza box and sitting back down.

"No," He replied gruffly, crossing his arms and looking away sharply.

Sakura laughed and turned her head in to meet Sasuke's. "Oh Sasuke-kun, don't be upset because Manchester ate your pizza, it was cold anyway and you're the one that didn't close the lid!"

He didn't reply. He just stood staring at her cream wall.

Sakura sighed, tucking back her strawberry hair. "Fine Sasuke, be that way."

Sakura continued to watch the remaining of the movie, trying to piece together exactly what was happening. Maybe she should had gone and paused it while she fed Manchester; now she had no idea what was going on.

Sasuke on the other hand was glancing around the room, loosing interest in the movie in front of him. He was focusing little less on the woman next to him but focusing more on the little furry thing rubbing against his legs, purring continuously.

There had to be some way to kiss her. That's all he wanted to do tonight, _kiss her_, though he was being punished as if he wanted a one night stand and would leave her the morning after. It was probably Kakashi, he knew. He had probably stolen some of his Sharingan scrolls and had developed the power to see through walls and was watching him right now. He'd be laughing at everything now, all the agony Sasuke was going through.

The furry devil was probably all apart of it.

Sakura laughed, breaking Sasuke out of his chain of thought. She moved in closer, her eyes watching him seductively. "Looks like you've got a friend there Sasuke…" She said, the words slipping out of her lips.

He formed a twisted smile, "It's annoying," He said, leaning in a little closer. He could see it, her eyes were burning with desire. His head traveled back to the start of the night. He'd get her, he was oh too irresistible.

"I'm annoying am I not?" She replied, smiling lightly.

"Hmm, you are…" He smirked, bringing a hand up to run through her pink tresses. He felt almost silk run through his calloused fingers. Her hair was so soft, his fingers traveled down to lightly brush against her cheek. He felt selfish that he had hard, rough, scarred hands when her skin was soft and flawless. He cupped the side of her heads and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss.

There was something pressing against his chest. It presses hard, little feet pressing into his thigh, it was on him. It was ruining his life again! He broke the kiss to see Manchester on his lap, nudging her head into his gut. Sasuke felt something snap inside of him.

"Wait!" He declared, picking up the bundle of fur easily.

Sasuke stormed to the hallway, the little bundle of fur in his arms. He chucked it, chucked it up the lounge room. The small cat skidded along the floor, spinning until it slowed down and stopped at the top of the hallway.

Sasuke stormed back into the lounge, hearing Manchester's bell coming back down the hallway. He would have to be quick.

Sakura sat on the lounge, hands in her lap, her eyes wide. He approached her and roughly grabbed her hips and slammed his lips into hers. There was a moment of shock, where Sasuke thought he was kissing a corpse, before Sakura started to respond. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

He heard the bell come down into the lounge room and the little cries the kitten made when their attention wasn't on her. Sakura broke the kiss to look at her, sitting in the middle of the lounge room, looking up with big blue eyes. Sasuke turned her chin back to him and kissed her passionately, pinning her up against the lounge.

He broke the kiss roughly, breathing heavily. Sakura smiled as she caught her breath, resting her forehead against his. Manchester mewed at their feet.

"Oh Sasuke, she's meowing," Sakura whimpered.

"Don't look at it," He replied.

"Oh Sasuke, I can't help it," She said.

"Help it."

Manchester was pissing him off now. Sakura was meant to be his, not some furry little thing that had too many brain cells than it really needed. It trotted over, its bell ringing, happy that it finally got some attention. It leaped onto Sakura's lap, nudging its head against Sasuke's lower abs. Sasuke leant over Sakura, staring down at the kitten as it continued to display her forms of affection.

Sakura smiled, "Aw, she likes you."

Sasuke snorted, "I don't like it."

He tried swatting her away but she persisted.

"Sasuke, don't do that, she's accepted you," Sakura said.

"Why do I care if the cats accepted me?" He replied.

Sakura laughed, "Because if you can't get along with Manchester, Sasuke-kun, you can't continue to see me."

Sasuke choked, he looked at Sakura's determined eyes. She really was serious. He would have to get along with the cat to see her. That was insanely unfair. He was sure that that cat was in with Kakashi on grounding down his life till it was miserable. 'For a hobby' he added sourly.

"It's getting along with me," Sasuke said, pointing to the cat rubbing herself against his thigh.

"That's not the point Sasuke, you have to like her too," Sakura replied.

Suddenly, Sasuke pushed her back harder into the lounge, leaning over her body, faces inches away.

"Its friends with me, we're friends, we're fine…" he said menacingly.

"Good, act like it… Pat…" Sakura was cut of when he kissed her deeply.

Manchester stopped her assault on Sasuke's legs, walking up Sakura's body to where her neck met her head. She seemed oblivious to the two in front of her locking lips. Using her little pin head, she wedged between their faces, pushing their lips apart. She continued by walking across Sakura's face and up the back of the lounge. She finally curled into a ball to rest, her work done.

"Manchester!" Sakura cried.

"I think it's time I went home," Sasuke said, getting up again.

"No, Sasuke, it's not even late yet," Sakura protested.

"It's past midnight, you and I have to go to work tomorrow, It's time I left," Sasuke said, turning to leave.

Sakura shot up, grabbing Sasuke's hand before it reached the door knob. She spun him back to face her and smiled softly.

"Thanks for tonight Sasuke, it was wonderful," She said. His bangs covered his eyes and the shadow stretched over most of his face. She raised her hands to his face, lightly brushing her fingers against the side of his face, revealing his deep ebony eyes.

Her fingers lingered at the sides of his head as she kissed him softly. "Thank you," She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her back, "Tomorrow, six thirty, at my place. Leave the cat behind…"

She laughed lightly, "I'll see."

And he was gone. He was quick, quicker than any human being she had ever seen, quicker than Naruto, quicker than Kakashi. All that remained of him ever being there was the rustling of papers in the wind and the tingling feeling across Sakura's lips. She smiled.

She turned inside, closing the door behind her with a soft click. Her eyes turned around to meet cerulean blue. She laughed at the tiny cat at her feet and bent down to pat it out of the head.

"Tell Kakashi to stop meddling in my affairs," She said to the cat. Manchester merely looked at her innocently. She shook her head, "Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about." The cat cocked her head to one side, not understanding what her human partner was going on about.

Sakura walked over to the kitchen and forced open a rusted old window. The crisp air flowed into the kitchen. She stuck her head out and examined her surroundings.

"Cut it out Kakashi!" She yelled to nothing, "Stop spying on me, stop getting my cat into it! Stay out of Sasuke's Sharingan scrolls!"

There was silence, only the breeze rattiling through the trees came through, before a masculine, cocky voice answered.

"Only looking out for my students, you know that Sakura."

"Whatever Kakashi, leave me and Sasuke alone, stay out of his scrolls. Leave my cat alone," She said.

"Sakura," A mock voice came through now, "You hurt your sensei, look what he got for you, Sasuke was all wound up for you tonight. Come on, you have to be happy with that. Naruto did a good job."

"Naruto?!" She squeaked.

She heard a quiet '…oh' from the hidden Kakashi, who just realized that he had just dobbed in the fox boy. Sakura slammed down the window in anger, the chipped paint flying off in all directions. Manchester jumped up onto the kitchen servery.

Sakura turned sharply to look at her. "You, bed now!"

Both Sakura and Manchester walked up the hallway, Sakura trying to concentrate of reducing the level of chakra in her feet so she didn't burn through the expensive wood. Manchester hoped she didn't get squashed by Sakura storming up the hallway.

The little cat doubted if it would get food tomorrow for what she did to her master. It didn't really matter though, she had had fun tonight, even if her master hadn't had had such a good time. She didn't really want to see that dark haired boy again; he seemed too mean for her master though she would invite him around again.

Manchester settled down on the silk cover of Sakura's pillow, sleeping across her head. As she thought more, Manchester wasn't sure if she liked the possibility of two people in the same bed; especially if it was the mean one. She couldn't sleep with him, and probably could sleep with Sakura either, which meant she'd have to sleep out in the lounge room.

Drowsiness overtook her and Manchester couldn't think much more; sleep overtook her.

_

* * *

_

_Gosh that ending was so long…_

_Well, here's number 12 in the Saga_

_-Manchester was originally going to be a boy, though I based it on my own cat and well, she's a girl. Besides it fitted._

_Thanks for all the reviews,_

ChristinaAngel- Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. I thought I would be a good idea. Though you wouldn't believe me how long it took to get the symbols for the Chidori.

Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune- Yes, but I also said that the second would be different to the first, which you could piece them together but you couldn't. Besides, I'd lost the idea for it sort of and that threw a spanner in the works.

xo4evagurlox- Lol, yes recharging. Actually, I'm currently writing a book, which is, thank god. 100 better than this, I dunno, I guess I write better on the laptop. Besides, these are spur of the moment stories. Thanks for the review. Hope you understood this one.

pink-strawberries- I'm glad It made you feel all fuzzy and warm. I'm a fuzzy and warm person myself. Hehe.

Also thanks to: Sony98, alana124pyro & Liongirl93

Remember to review!!

X x Always Bra x x


	13. Brave

"Oh Sakura, so glad you could join us," Kakashi said warmly

11. Brave.

"What a brave place to be little Sakura-Chan," Sasuke whispered huskily. She just kept staring into those blood red eyes.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto in any way what so ever.

* * *

The mission wasn't a failure but it wasn't success either. It might have been midnight when they had finally completed it. But Sakura couldn't really tell. They hadn't gone in their usual groups. It had been a pick from each, the 'needed' skills for this certain mission. The roster for the mission had been as follows.

File:

**Confidential**

Team:

NA

Ninja:

_Haruno_, Sakura Ch.

_Hyuuga_, Neji Jn.

_Lee_, Rock Ch.

_Nara_, Shikamaru Jn.

_Uchiha_, SasukeJn.

_Yamanako_, InoCh.

Sakura had been head Medic Nin, Nara Shikamaru lead and the others to do as follows. The mission had been to retrieve stolen revolutionary weapon templates. These weapons had the power to kill a man is a single blow. Something called a 'gun'.

It was the land of Lightning; a new enemy that the leaf had created. It was based upon lies and belief; the Lightning believed that the leaf killed their head of arms and the leaf believed that the land of Snow had. It was quite an annoying disagreement. '_Especially,'_ Sakura mused, _'when I'm sent out on such a long mission.'_

The land of Leaves and the land of Lightning were a far distance away; but that wasn't the only thing that mattered to Sakura at that moment.

The land of lightning was cut off from the world by enormous mountains that lined the border. Hot springs were also in vast quantity in the land; though Sakura knew she and Ino would have liked a quick dip. She looked over to Ino who was standing closer to Shikamaru; batting her eyelids whenever she got the chance. Ino probably wanted a dip more; a chance to show off her bikini body.

Aside from all of _that_; that wasn't what Sakura was pulling her hair out about. It was the soul fact that in order to get to the land of Lightning the team had to pass though the land of Sound; _with the newly acquired Uchiha Sasuke_.

Sakura had been up all night cursing that stupid new Hokage. Did he not know his people like he said he did? What an asshole.

She was scared beyond knowledge that Sasuke would ditch her to stay back with Orochimaru; all the crap he had to do at the village, all the d rank missions he had to endure. She had a good guess he would. It seemed the rest of the team did as well. Everyone was extra jumpy whilst moving through the sound; everyone seemed to be looking at Sasuke. He was glaring back.

'_I'm not going to go if that's what you're all thinking…_'

The mission went well. Blueprints were stolen and the casualties were a minimum; though the ones they had were strong. Sakura had returned from the mission wounded and drained. A deep gash tear up her side and stained her uniform with blood. Thanks to her no one had died. Thanks to her everyone would return safe.

Shikamaru hadn't wasted time in getting medical assistance for her. He had sent Lee to fetch water and Ino to collect herbal remedies. Neji was ordered to keep guard and to notify him when he could see anyone in the distance of one kilometre. Sasuke had been told to stay; Sasuke had replied that he didn't mind.

"Why don't you mind, I'd thought you'd be the first to take off," Sakura had said, wincing slightly.

"Why, what makes you think that?" He had replied, confused.

Sakura grimaced before she had answered him, "Because you don't like me that much. I'm sure you'd much rather go looking for bandages like Shika-kun then stay with me."

Sasuke had smiled slightly, but the dark had consumed it, "Again, what makes you think that?" He had replied coolly.

"Because," Sakura had replied, "You just don't like me, I'm annoying."

Sasuke had smirked. Slowly he had moved closer to Sakura, who was leaning on a large tree trunk. He had moved into the light so Sakura could see his face perfectly. The tips of his fingers lingered on her chin, tilting it towards him.

"No…" He whispered seductively bringing her face closer to his, his eyes lingering on her lips.

He kissed her gently on the lips; a soft shy kiss. His fingers slowly travelled down her jaw line. He pulled away just as quickly as he kissed her.

"They're all back," Sasuke said, standing up. "They will fix you up."

She didn't see him at all after that night. Apparently he had volunteered early morning to go in front of the group and look out for trouble. That required going through the Sound again. Neji went with him.

"Sasuke was really strange this morning," Ino said cheerily as she helped Sakura scale the canopy. "He kept looking back at you; I think he was worried."

Sakura nodded. She felt her face start to burn; though like hell she would tell the loudest mouth in the village about her and Sasuke's kiss.

"I think it's cute," She chimed, "Very cute Sakura, well done."

* * *

"Oh Sakura, so glad you could join us," Kakashi said warmly.

It was a sunny Sunday; a lazy sunny Sunday. Sakura was still wounded and tired from her arrival on Wednesday so why in the world was she agreeing to train today?

Her bones cracked as she stretched, yawning softly.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called waving, he was out in the middle of the field with Sasuke sparring.

Sasuke?! Did the boy have some rapid healing process or something? Even she took some days to recover fully. Suddenly she grimaced; she gave most of her power to him on the mission. He'd been pretty beaten up.

Sakura lifted a hand up to wave and was surprised when she saw Sasuke raise a hand to her rather than just ignoring her.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, I overslept," Sakura apologized.

"Its fine," Kakashi said, getting back to his book. "It's good today, you know, Sasuke seems to be in a better mood."

"I wouldn't know," Sakura said, sitting under the tree that Kakashi was reading his book in.

"I think I should get you to train with him today," Kakashi thought out loud.

"Oh no, he wouldn't want to train with me, he has other opponents you know," Sakura stammered.

"No, you're good," Kakashi said making up his mind quickly. He then called Naruto and Sasuke in.

"Alright, Naruto you're training with me, over there," He pointed to the field next to the one they were already in; seperated by a large line of spiney bushes, "and Sasuke and Sakura you're training right here together," Kakashi informed and in a second he was off. Naruto was soon to follow.

Sakura sighed heavily, for a second she wondered why in the world she decided to come today.

"Hey," Sasuke finally said pulling Sakura out of her day dream.

"Hey," Sakura said back shyly.

"I won't hurt you," Sasuke said softly back, turning his head to look at her, "I don't even know why you came. We don't need you here!"

Was he being cold to her again…? Did he be cold then try to cover it up…? Maybe it was just an accident.

"I'll be alright," Sakura smiled at him, "Don't you worry about me."

As Sakura walked past, Sasuke was shocked to see a deep purple bruise on the side of Sakura's thigh. It travelled down, being partly exposed from where her dress stopped. It looked extremely sore. It took all of Sasuke's strength not to make a scene at that very moment; thought he knew that that wasn't really him anyway. He snapped his head back to the injury; didn't she know how to heal herself anymore?

* * *

Naruto coughed, spluttering a mouthful of leaves out onto the ground.

"Sensei," He moaned, picking the thorns from his mattered hair, "Why are we hiding in a bush anyways?"

Kakashi brought one half gloved finger to his mouth, "Be quiet Naruto. Just watch."

Naruto huffed, "But what is there to watch, it's just Sakura and teme; they train all the time, why are we watching them now?"

"Because," Kakashi said simply. "Naruto, why don't you go get some ramen?"

The fox boy slinked off in an instant; Kakashi grinned. Did those two out there really think he was that stupid? Did Sasuke not think that Kakashi would know that he ended up developing feelings for his pink haired comrade? And did Sakura really think that she could convince her sensei that she didn't like Sasuke anymore just to go on a mission.

They must have thought he was extremely dense. Even as dense as the Hokage.; which was extremely, extremely dense.

Kakashi chuckled lightly and peeked through the leaves; the show was about to begin…

* * *

"Let's start," Sakura said, crouching down into a fighting position.

The wind picked up against the training ground and Sakura was forced to tie back her shoulder blade length hair. The grass caressed her bare calves and water droplets from the nearby stream picked up in the wind and wet her face.

"No, I won't fight you," Sasuke replied, turning his back to her.

"Why not?"

"Because you're injured," Sasuke answered simply, pointing to the bruise on her thigh.

"You would fight Lee even if he was injured, why won't you fight me?" Sakura asked, her fists becoming tighter.

"It's different," Sasuke said, crossing his arms stubbornly. "It's very different.

"How?" Sakura asked, "I'm no different; I want to see your full potential, I want to see what you can do."

"You really want to?" Sasuke asked, his voice becoming darker.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, fight me Sasuke-kun."

In an instant Sakura disappeared and landed a kick into Sasuke's back. The impact sent him stumbling forward but he regained his balance with ease, sending a punch to Sakura's jaw. He shook his head; she had gotten so much stronger it was unbelievable. He would really have to try in this training session. He smirked; just what he liked. His Sharingan pulsed as he rushed after her again.

He went for a punch to her jaw though she seemed to dodge it easily with precision. Sakura didn't use more chakra than what was needed and that was what made her a successful shinobi.

She went for a punch to his cheek, sending a good dose of her chakra into her hand. The amount would knock him out, send him flying out cold. That would teach him to not give Sakura Haruno his all. She felt her inner self cheering happily. It made her only more determined.

Then suddenly she stopped.

It was his eyes; his compelling crimson eyes. They swirled rapidly as he watched her every movement; confused when she fell to the ground staring at him. Her gaze was hypnotising, it scared him a little as she looked intently into his eyes.

Then suddenly it snapped. Sasuke smirked, edging closer.

"Do you like my eyes little one?" He whispered darkly crouching down to her eye level.

She didn't respond, she just kept staring into them as if she was in a trance.

"Not even a fool would dare stare into Sharingan eyes," Sasuke whispered, "So tell me, why do you?" He smirked, though was a little worried. Did she know the full potential of the Uchiha Sharingan? Was she really that foolish?

Sakura didn't answer for a long time, "I like them," Sakura drawled out.

"You do?" He replied, a smirk on his face, "and just what do you like about them?"

Sakura didn't answer but slowly her hands travelled up his face and touched just under his eyes, "everything, they're beautiful…" Her voice was dazed. She kissed his lips softly, running her fingertips down his cheek.

He felt his Sharingan pulse and swirl rapidly, causing Sakura to become dazed. She was like a lifeless puppet, he could control her anyway he wanted.

He touched her face softly. "What a brave place to be little Sakura-Chan," He whispered huskily. She just kept staring into those blood red eyes. They intrigued her to say at the least.

He kissed her chastely. She giggled softly against Sasuke's lips as she entangled her hands into his hair.

He pulled away, "Come on Sakura," He said trying to deactivate his kekkei genki. No such luck. "Snap out of it now."

* * *

Kakashi was having a ball to say at the least. He even had to admit that this was slightly better than Icha Icha Paradise.

His revealed eye narrowed, though if Sasuke took it too far…

* * *

"Come on Sakura, wake up, get yourself under control," He said, hitting her lightly across the cheek. Sasuke stood up, running a hand through his hair frantically. He scanned for Kakashi's chakra.

"Kakashi?" He called.

"What do you want?" He replied, foxing his way through the bushes as if coming from the other training ground.

He pointed to Sakura who was sitting on the grass, watching Sasuke's every movement.

"I don't know what came over her," He said. "She just stopped."

"Alright," Kakashi huffed, pulling Sakura up by the arm. "I wonder whats up with her. I'll just take her home; she's exhausted from the mission. That's probably whats wrong." He picked Sakura into his arms.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "Now, where's Naruto. I need a good fight after that."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "At Ichiraku by now I suppose, we finished ages ago," he lied. "Go find him." '_Because I'm sure you'll need a good fight after kissing her within an inch of her life_.' Kakashi's perverted mind added.

They both sped off at record speeds.

* * *

Kakashi unlocked Sakura's door and kicked the heavy thing open. Her house was dark though smelt of sweet French vanilla. He assumed she burnt candles or something in here. She always did smell of French vanilla; he always picked that up.

It took him longer than expected for him to find Sakura's bedroom; the house was a labyrinth. Though, as it came, Sakura's room was just off the third hallway of the second dining room's study, right next to the door to the open patio in the middle of the house.

He placed her limp body onto her plush bed, Sakura exhaled heavily, relaxing.

He knew he probably should have left but he felt compelled to sticky beak around Sakura's room for a moment. Besides, he'd just tell her he was staying there for a bit to see if she was alright. Unfortunately, the first thing that came to his mind in the terms of 'sticky beaking' wasn't the most 'G' rated thing he'd ever thought of.

He moved to her drawer, studying the trinkets on top of it. It was really quite messy, something he'd never guess. Actually, there were a lot of things he wouldn't guess that Sakura owned. One perhaps being make-up. She had the basics of make-up; eyeliner, mascara, loose foundation, blusher and an eye shadow palette. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, for someone that never wore make-up this was really quite peculiar.

"Ino bought them for me," Sakura said softly. Kakashi snapped around.

"You should wear it sometime," He said casually, trying to keep his composure. "I think you'd look very nice."

She smiled softly, "Hm, thanks."

Kakashi noticed the heavy medical text that had pushed off many of the things on her drawer. He picked it up and dusted it appreciatively. "Studying hard?"

"Perhaps," She said, "Depends what you call hard."

Kakashi's mask crinkled as he smiled. "So," He said, "Care to explain to me what happened back there?"

Sakura shook her head, "I don't know," She said, "I wanted to beat him so bad, I just don't know."

"Why did you want to beat him?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura looked dumbly at her sensei. "Why do you think?" She shot.

He held his hand up and backed off defensively, "Whoa now; don't get snappy at you're sensei, he's only trying to help."

Sakura sighed. "Well, it's always Naruto and Sasuke or Sasuke and Naruto. They don't realise that I can fight too, I'm not the weak little girl any more and I'm sick of them treating me like that!"

Kakashi nodded, "I know, but there boys, hormonal little temperamental boys. They're maturing, some more quickly than others I guess," Kakashi's mind took a pun at Sasuke kissing Sakura compared to Naruto's complete blind eye to girls. "They take time to change; soon they'll see that guys aren't the only ones that can fight. Sasuke grasps that thought anyway, Naruto… err… Not so much."

Sakura laughed, "Sensei Kurenai gave you that same speech didn't she?" She chuckled to herself as she pictured Kureina going off to her new boyfriend.

Kakashi laughed heartedly, "Yes she did!" The ruckus died down as Kakashi sighed. "Well," He said, clapping his hands. "I had better be going, you get some rest. I'll get Naruto to send you around some ramen later."

Sakura nodded. She was relieved that Kakashi would be leaving; she felt sleep come over her. She only barely was able to mutter a small goodbye before she was overtaken…

* * *

It was those eyes, those blood eyes. She dreamt about them, they over took her thoughts. They were all that she could think about it. Others would have been having nightmares about them. She licked her lips in her sleep.

How exactly could she resist them? They were so… pretty. They were hypnotising, the swirling little commas that pulsed. The chakra she felt from them made her feel on a high.

Any normal person would head for the hills, she embraced them…

"_Do you like my eyes little one_?"

"_What a brave place to be little Sakura-Chan._"

* * *

It was seven thirty when Sakura received a knock on the door; heavy and demanding.

She rose from the lounge and turned of her television, wrapping the fluffy white dressing gown around her and fastening the strap. It would only be Naruto delivering the ramen. She heard her stomach grumble; what a godsend that boy could be.

He knocked again, more forceful.

"Just wait Naruto," Sakura called, coming through the white slate kitchen, "I'm coming."

Her hand unlocked the large door and she pulled it open, smiling softly.

"Hey Nar…"

She trailed off as she met cold slate eyes.

"Sasuke?" She said softly, "W-What are you doing here."

He stared at her with such intensity it made Sakura want to curl up and die. His gaze was fixed on her and it scared her.

"To give you the ramen," He said. No emotion could be traced in his voice. "Here."'

She smiled softly, trying to make it gracious. She received the steaming cup of noodles but when his hand brushed against hers it made her want to collapse.

Sakura put the noodles to the side, placing them on a hallway table. "Thanks for that," She said, touching the door, motioning to close it.

"How are you?" He asked suddenly.

She blushed slightly, "I'm fine, I'm just tired…" She looked up at him, at his intense gaze. She instantly looked down again. "I'm sorry about what happened today, I really am sorry… Goodbye Sasuke…" She pushed the large door shut.

He caught it, his record speed put to good use. "Wait," he said, pushing the door open. Sakura stared at him, wide eyed.

He stepped closer, coming up a step. Sakura didn't realise how tall he had gotten until that moment. He seemed to tower over her, he was taller by a foot. "Sasuke?" She said.

He only watched her, edging closer to her; keeping the door open.

He bent down to kiss her, capturing her lips with his own gently. His free hand caressed her cheek softly, running from her cheek to her jaw line. He moved into the house, taking his hand away from the door to wrap it around her waist. He pulled away a little, hovering above her lips.

"You were very brave today," He said softly, giving her lips a quick peck.

She smiled shyly, "Thank you."

"Not many people live to tell the tale…" He said softly, kissing the side of her lips. She smiled and he followed the path of her lips, pulling her closer.

The door slammed closed…

* * *

It was said that early in Uchiha history there was a way that a Sharingan wielder chose his mate, a process. Sasuke remembered his father telling him and Itachi such a thing. Whoever could embrace the Sharingan, whoever wanted it, whoever was mesmerized by it was destined to become their mate. It was tradition, it was the Uchiha way. It was the one that could embrace the Sharingan, the one who could handle it when no one else could.

Sasuke turned his nose up at it, he was six. Why in the world did he want a girl? Especially when they didn't like anything he liked?! He ran along to play in the mud, turning his nose up to a blonde and a pink haired girl making daisy chains…

* * *

Hey there, how are we all.

Here's the latest instalment, hope you all like it. Just to let you know, the end paragraph was a sort of flash back when Sasuke was little and his father was explaining the process to Itachi and him. Well, because he's six he doesn't think of such things. Anyway, getting onto past reviewer acknowledgements…

ChristinaAngel- Yes, I'm so glad you like it! It was actually such a pain in the neck to write. So painful, but it got there in the end and I'm glad you liked it. Thanks!

alana124pyro- I reckon, they are goofballs. I'm glad you were laughing out loud so hard while reading it. Though I think I've done enough happy ones, I have to do some sad ones after this… That sucks… Lol… Thanks, keep reviewing!

Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune- No, Manchester wasn't Naruto in disguise. I do agree that part was a tad confusing.

Merridaine- Cats can be like that, stealing each others food, knocking the biscuits down to eat them, eating the left over's on the bench, stealing peoples boyfriends. Yes. Thanks for the review!

Sony89- Thanks, yeah. Though as I said, pain in the neck to write. Thanks for your review! Hope you like this one!

Yeah, as per usual, please review.

Oh and I take requests too! So if you want something written about review with your request. Thanks!!

Miss. Bra


	14. What Means The Most To You?

What Means The Most To You?

By Miss. Bra

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, never have and probably never will. I'm making no money out of this and all rights go to respective owners.

* * *

She bit her lip as she looked down at the blue stick in her hands. She was in a bit of trouble now, actually, a lot of trouble now. How could she have let this happen?

Ino stared at her, a large goofy grin on her face. "Come on!" She crowed, seeing the distressed look on her friend's face, "You should be happy, this is one of the best things to happen to a woman!"

Sakura put her head in her hands, running her fingers through her strawberry hair. "No, how am I going to tell him?" She moaned.

"What? That it isn't his?!" Ino screeched, taking Sakura by the shoulders, "Please tell me you're kidding!"

Sakura shrugged her off violently, "Of course it is!" She yelled angrily, "Do you think I'd do that to Sasuke?! Really Ino, do you not know me at all!"

"I'm sorry Sakura," She apologized, taking her best friends shaking hand, "I really am, but I mean, _you're having a baby_. Sasuke will be able to rebuild the Uchiha clan and you're going to make a great mother! You should be jubilant, not moping around as if it's the end of the world. Shika and I have been trying for years, and you know, having it just pop up for you makes me a little envious."

The pang of guilt hit Sakura. How dare she even complain about having this baby when Ino was almost infertile? How selfish was she?

"I am so sorry Ino, I really am. You're right, a baby is going to be the best thing in the world and Sasuke is going to be so happy, I know it!"

Ino grinned, "Come on," She said, pulling Sakura out of the doorway and out of the Uchiha compound. "Let's go find Mr. Grumpy Pants and tell him the news!"

Sakura giggled, "He doesn't like me to disturb him a work," She said as she walked down the street towards the village centre.

"He'll like you coming, don't worry," Ino said, "He'll be so happy, I'll actually get to see a smile on his face!"

"Where are your teammates?!" Sasuke screamed, his hands slamming down onto the flimsy black desk in the dark interrogation room. The suspect on the opposite side stayed composed, as if the menacing Uchiha in front of him didn't intimidate him. He stayed quiet.

"Listen to me," Sasuke said roughly, "You're in a hell of a lot of trouble kid, so I suggest you comply or you're going to spend the rest of your pathetic life in the Konoha prison."

The teenage boy didn't say a word. He stared back intensely at his interrogator almost as intensely as his interrogator stared at him. The silence lasted for almost an eternity, with neither parties breaking eye contact and Sasuke's knuckles got whiter.

A sudden burst of static waved the boy's attention. A loud masculine voice came over the microphone.

"Mr. Uchiha, you're given a break, you're wanted out side," The intercom said in a crackling voice. Sasuke slammed his hand on the flimsy table, making the boy jump.

"I'll be back," He said coldly, storming out the door and slamming it behind him.

"What is it?" He shouted hotly, "Why are you pulling me out?"

The large police officer sipped his coffee calmly, looking through the one way screen to the interrogation room. "You're wife wants to speak with you," He said, turning towards the door. He flicked on the intercom to the main foyer. "Mrs. Uchiha may come through now."

Sasuke crossed his arms. What the hell did she want? Didn't he know not to disturb him at work unless it was urgently important? Hell, he rang her once a day on his break, wasn't that enough? A sudden surge of worry hit him. What if she'd been attacked? Or they had robbed the house? Surely something had to be wrong if she was visiting him at work?

"Sasuke?" Sakura said nervously, slinking through the heavy bolted door. Ino slinked in behind her.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said, "What are you doing here and… Ino?" He looked at her quizzically, "If this is some stupid gossip session then I have work…"

"It isn't Sasuke," Ino cut him off as she heard his tone rise. "It's something important."

"Important?" Sasuke repeated, "Well, what is it Sakura?" He asked; his dark eyes fixed intently under hers. He sensed much nervousness in her. Not good, his mind, more or less, man's intuition, thought to him.

Sakura looked up at the large police officer that towered above her. The large man gave her a gentle, toothy grin. "Sakura, Ma'am," He said, "Nice to see you."

Sakura smiled gently, "As to you, Aiko," She replied. Sakura turned back to Sasuke. "Can we go to your office? I have something I need to tell you, something private."

Sasuke nodded slowly, "Yes," He said at last, "Come on then. Aiko, I'll be back so don't put anyone on that little shit in there."

Aiko nodded, "Of course," He said in a deep, masculine voice.

Sasuke let Sakura down a large hallway, past messy offices and coffee hyped officers until the large, white office at the end of the hall came into view. Sasuke unlocked the wooden navy door and stepped inside. Sakura closed the door carefully behind her.

Sasuke turned around, his hands in his pockets. "Well," He said, "What's up?"

The simplicity of that statement made Sakura become weak at the knees. Ino was right; he'd be thrilled that they were having a baby. Why was she making such a large fuss about this?

Sakura smiled sweetly, moving closer to him. "S-Sakura?" He said nervously, a deep blush covering his face. "What are you doing?"

She strung his arms around her waist, keeping hold of his hands and put her lips to his ear.

"I love you so much, Sasuke-kun," She whispered, closing the gap between them.

He breathed out, "I love you too Sakura-Chan, very much," He replied, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

She held his hands and gently brought them over her hips. Sasuke kissed her neck softly, letting his lips slide over the casual cotton shirt that she had thrown on this morning. She nibbled at his ear softly as she brought his hands to her stomach.

"Sasuke," She whispered softly, burying her head into his hair.

"Yes…?" He said eventually. Perhaps he was a little too preoccupied in her neck; Sasuke shook himself, '_forget your libido and concentrate_.'

"I- I…" Sakura broke away. "Sasuke…" She said softly, looking dead in the eye. "I'm pregnant."

There was a loud 'thump' as he hit the floor.

"So…" Ino pressed as Sakura walked out, "How did it go?"

Sakura smiled brightly, "It went fine," She said softly.

Sasuke rounded the corner, sipping out of a plastic cup of what either could have been water or Vodka, Sakura couldn't really tell. She chuckled; he probably needed Vodka to get rid of that head ache when his head hit the floor.

"I'll see you at home," He said softly, finishing off his drink and throwing it in the small tin bin at his feet. "I need to get back now."

Sakura smiled, tracing her fingers down his cream complexion. He kissed her softly on the lips before heading back into the interrogation room.

"Congratulations Sasuke," Ino cried, "Good on you!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Thank you Ino, it's appreciated," He smiled softly, twisting open the door knob.

"I'll see you at home Sasuke," Sakura said as she slinked through the door.

"Just wait," He said abruptly, taking hold off her wrist and pulling her backwards. He kissed her softly on the lips, savoring every moment. She smiled as she broke it. "Can I go now?" She asked impatiently, "I'm going to see Naruto for lunch. See if you can get off."

Sasuke smirked cheekily. "Go then, hurry up," he said, "before I decide to keep you any longer." He pinched her rump as she walked away, earning a high pitched squeal and a mock slap across the face.

Sasuke entered back into the room. The teenage boy watched him smugly as he sat down back in front of him and shuffled the papers.

"Get some?"

* * *

"Sakura-Chan is here!" Naruto announced to the entire Ramen stand. "Sakura-Chan I haven't seen you in ages, where have you been?" The blonde shuffled over a seat, letting Sakura sit in between Kakashi and himself.

"It's been a week Naruto, sorry I've had work on," Sakura said, swiveling to face the stand. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei, how are you?"

Kakashi raised a lazy eye brow, "I'm good… ohh…" He trailed off, the dent in his mask showing a gaping mouth.

Sakura glanced at him quizzically, "What is it Kakashi?" She asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He said quickly, "I've just never seen you in… a yellow top before."

Sakura stared at him blankly. "Yes you have, I wear them all the time. I wore a yellow dress to your wedding."

"That was a dress," He said hurriedly, "This is a t-shirt." _Good cover Kakashi_, his mind congratulated him. Like he was going to tell Sakura that he knew she was pregnant. What if she didn't know herself…? What if Sasuke didn't know? Ohh… His mind did flip-flops at the possible outcomes of this situation.

"Whatever Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura brushed the comment aside and ordered. "Can I get a Ramen of the day but with no Tabasco sauce?"

"And can I buy her sake?" Naruto asked.

"What, no!" Sakura cried.

"What's wrong Sakura? You love having Sake with Ramen and I was shouting it seeing as I haven't seen you for a while. I don't shout very often you know," Naruto replied in shock. Sakura cancelled the alcohol order.

"I'll just have water; I have a little bit of a head ache you know Naruto, maybe too much sun," Sakura lied. Naruto nodded.

"Alright then," He sighed. "I can't keep up with women. One night Hinata wants a wine the next she doesn't! Women are so strange," Naruto huffed. "Where's teme? Is he around?"

"I asked him to come," Sakura said, "He was in a good mood, but I don't know if he could get away from work."

Naruto snorted, "Teme in a good mood? You must be joking; he's never in a good mood!"

Kakashi smirked to himself. This was bound to get interesting.

Sakura picked up her chopsticks and started to break up her long ramen noodles. "Well, he was today."

"You must bring the best out of him Sakura," Kakashi commented, "You know, being your sensei for over twelve years, I always picked up on it. I knew you'd end up together. It was sort of inevitable."

Naruto gaped, "What about when I liked Sakura!" He whined, like the small child he really was.

"I knew that would never work out, it was sort of a love triangle you know. But I have to admit, it always kept things interesting," Kakashi admitted honestly, swirling his ramen around with a chopstick. He smiled with amusement as Naruto went off his head beside him, cursing his name into the ramen.

"When's Teme coming, I need something to hit," Naruto complained.

"Here he is…" Kakashi chimed as Sasuke rounded the corner of the Ramen shop and ducked under the paper pelmet.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura said warmly.

He gave the team a nod before slipping an inconspicuous kiss on the back of the neck to Sakura. Well, he thought it was inconspicuous.

"You were right Sakura; teme is in a good mood!" Naruto hollered, chowing down on his ramen. Sasuke blushed lightly, pulling up a chair next to Kakashi.

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke snapped, folding his hands in front of his face, staring sternly at the worn wooden bench.

"Can I get you anything sir?" The large man behind the desk said.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, sake thanks," He said, handing the man his money and sighing heavily.

"Rough day?" Kakashi asked sympathetically.

Sasuke nodded, "Well most of it anyway."

Sakura giggled to herself. Vodka that looked like water _and_ Sake, her husband was starting to become a bit of an alcoholic and they baby wasn't even the size of a walnut yet!

"Hey Sakura-Chan," Naruto said suddenly. Sasuke sipped at his sake. "I haven't seen you for a little while; want to spar after lunch?"

Sasuke choked, coughing violently.

"Oh Sasuke," Sakura said softly, getting up to her husband and putting a hand on his back. He gagged, the alcohol burning his throat like acid.

"What, what did I say?" Naruto said innocently. Sasuke wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Nothing Naruto, but no I won't spar with you. Sasuke will though," Sakura said, taking her seat again after saving her husbands life. Naruto wined.

"Aww come on Sakura, I always get to train with Sasuke. I never get to train with you and you're the strongest woman in Konoha, it's not fair. Why not?" Naruto sulked, Kakashi smiled in amusement. _Any second now…_

"Sorry Naruto," Sakura shrugged, "I won't be able to spar with you for a while."

Naruto sighed heavily, "Geez, first I don't get to buy you Sake then you say you're not sparing for a while. I swear Sakura, you must be pregnant or something the way your acting."

Sakura smiled softly over her glass of water, giving Naruto a shy look with her emerald eyes.

"Y-You are?" Naruto stuttered, a confused look passing over his face.

Sakura chuckled to herself. Sweet, sweet innocent Naruto, hardly seeing anything when it was right in his face. She could have been eight months pregnant and walk up to him and he would have told her that she needed to loose a little bit of weight. He was so dense sometimes it wasn't funny.

"Yes Naruto," She said at last, "I am."

"Congratulations Sakura," Kakashi said, "And to you too Sasuke," He nodded to wards the man.

"Thank you," Sasuke replied graciously.

"What!" Naruto screeched. "Sakura, you can't have babies, you're not a girl!"

Kakashi gave a hearty laugh and Sasuke chuckled through his hands. This would lead to a whole lot of hurt for the blonde member of the team.

Naruto was sent crashing through the building behind him, breaking through the brick wall. He was crushed by debris as the wall collapsed above him.

Sakura dusted her hands as she went back to eating her now soggy noodles.

* * *

News had gotten around the land quickly about the young prodigy to be born. It seemed that everywhere Sakura went people stared at her stomach –some more adventurous ones wanted to touch her stomach, which she didn't mind at all. Tsunade had congratulated her and given her maternity leave, though had assigned herself the midwife and doctor to the young Uchiha. 'It's just to make sure everything runs smoothly' Tsunade reassured her.

Sasuke was over the moon to say at the least. Though he didn't break out in song or dance, it was the simpler and smaller things that he did that made all the differences.

Naruto had been a help. He popped around everyday and helped where Sasuke couldn't. He watched movies with her and put up with the intermission of her spewing her guts up next to him. Ino helped her shop for Baby clothes, and although Sakura didn't know the sex yet and had put off shopping for a few weeks, Ino had dragged her into shops and made them look at cream and white clothing items.

"So, Sakura, how did Sasuke handle the news?" Ten-Ten asked at their lunch, one afternoon a week later.

Sakura laughed. "Oh, he doesn't like me saying anything about that. Let's just keep it that he hugged me and said that was great, the very simple and predictable way."

Hinata giggled, "So, Sasuke didn't do it like that?"

Sakura took a sip of her coffee at watched in amusement as Ten-Ten, Hinata, Ino and Temari looked at her in impatient ness. "He fainted," She said simply.

Temari burst out laughing, swinging back in the flimsy coffee shop chair. "Oh my god, that's priceless. I so wish I could have been there!"

"It was good," Sakura said honestly, "It was most amusing and he didn't come to for about ten minutes."

"Poor bugger," Temari said, "He came to after Gaara knocked him out in around three minutes. It must have been such a surprise. I wish I was there."

Hinata laughed with Ino and Ten-Ten.

Sakura's watch beeped. She scowled down at it. Why did it have to be so late any how?

"Sorry guys," She said, "I have to go. I have duty with Tsunade in fifteen minutes at the hospital." She rose from her seat, paying the owed coffee before bowing to her friends. "Maybe another time, ne?"

"Hai," Hinata replied. "We should have a girl's night in at your house some time."

"When does Sasuke go away?" Ten-Ten asked. "Or…" She gave her girlfriends an evil, daring glare. "We could make him endure the pain of the four of us. Wouldn't that be amusing?"

Sakura laughed, "Oh no, that's pure torture! He'd probably commit suicide or something, rather than put up with us all night!"

Ino laughed sickly. "We should do it!"

Sakura shook her head at the demonic thoughts running through her friends head. "Alright," She said, "I have to go." She slipped out of the vintage coffee shop and into the dimly lit main street. The lights started to flicker on. Perhaps it was later than she thought.

She pulled open her hand bag, flipping open her phone.

_I may be a little late Sasuke_ she typed rapidly onto the mobile phone. Smiling when she saw Sasuke's strange little picture coming up against his name.

He was just so adorable; it almost made her fall to her knees to see his cute little face looking at her through her phone.

"Look at you, wow…"

* * *

Sakura spun around. "Excuse me?"

Sasuke tapped on the kitchen table in annoyance. Where the hell was she? Out with those god forsaken girls she called friends who kept out all night more than likely. Of course it was a Friday night and there was nothing more that Ino, Ten-Ten and Temari wanted to do was to drink and party the night away.

It was ten to seven. Dinner should have been made an hour ago. He shouldn't have been sitting on the kitchen counter, wondering if you took the soup out of the can to put it into the microwave.

He glanced at his mobile phone. No message from either Sakura or Tsunade. He scowled and dialed her number.

"Hey!"

"Sakura!" He snapped over the phone.

"_It's Sakura_," The voice recording continued, "_I can get to my phone right now. Sasuke's probably accidentally Chidori-ed it like he did with my best dress. Or Ino's hidden it. Anyway, I can't talk to you at the moment. Please leave a message or call Sasuke on…"_

Sasuke slapped down his phone. When he did find her, she would be in a whole lot of trouble. One, for being out so late and not even calling him and two: for leaking his phone number on her messenger machine. Imagine how many fan girls had his number. Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

He dialed Tsunade's office.

"Hello?" The blonde's voice came through.

"Tsunade," Sasuke snapped, "Where's Sakura?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question," She snapped back. "She didn't turn up to work today Sasuke. Is she at home? Do you know where she is?"

"If I knew where she was would I be calling?!" Sasuke cried over the phone. "Do you know where she is?"

"No I don't. Wait, here comes Naruto, I'll put him on…"

"Teme?" Naruto's jolly voice came over.

He didn't waste any time. "Have you seen Sakura?"

"Yeah," Naruto drawled, "Today, when she was having coffee with Ino, Hinata and Ten-Ten. I haven't seen her since around four, maybe you should call Ino or Ten-Ten."

"I'll call them. Goodbye Naruto." Sasuke hung up before he even heard a goodbye from Naruto.

Well, this was super. He didn't have Ino's number; but now he wished he had gotten it when he and Sakura were switching contacts. He had Neji's number for some bizarre reason. Though he despised Neji, Ten-Ten was going out with him; it was a Friday night and the good chances were that they would be together.

He dialed the number.

"Sasuke?" A confused voice came over the speaker. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Have you seen Sakura?" He asked.

"Not for a few days. Why the hell are you ringing me?"

"Get Ten-Ten," He commanded.

"No. Tell me why you're ringing me," Neji protested.

"Sakura's not home and I don't know where she is," Sasuke snapped. "Now get Ten-Ten."

He listened as the phone came away from Neji's ear and he called for Ten-Ten. He heard a quick 'who is it' before it was held to her ear.

"Sasuke?" She said in the same confused tone as Neji, though this time it was a little sweeter. "I haven't seen her since she left us at the coffee shop today. That was about four-thirty. She had to work."

Sasuke sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair. "Alright," He groaned. "I'll ring Hinata. Goodbye." Again, the line went dead before Ten-ten could say goodbye.

A sudden knock at the door made Sasuke jump.

He stormed down the hallway, his boots echoing against the wooden floor boards. He swung open the door, almost pulling it off its hinges. "You had better have a good reason, Sakura!" He roared.

"Sasuke…"

He looked at her in sheer worry. Her make-up was running, her loose clothes were drenched and clung to her body. Her hair was messed and tangled, though it was her outstretched hand that made Sasuke shiver.

"Hinata," He gaped, "W-What are you doing?"

"Sasuke!" She cried, "Sakura's phone." She gave him her drenched, tan coloured flip phone. "I found it out on the street." Fat tears rolled down her face. "I found it out on the pavement. Look at the message…"

Slowly, Sasuke's eyes lowered down to the message. A chill ran down his spine.

_Help_

* * *

"Sakura's been kidnapped," He slammed his hands down onto Tsunade's desk.

The blonde's mouth fell open. "Sasuke," She gasped, "are you sure, I know she hasn't come home but I think it's a little early to…"

"Look at this un-sent text message," Sasuke shoved her phone into her face.

"This means nothing," Tsunade protested, "For all I know you could have framed the whole thing Sasuke."

Sasuke slammed his fists down onto her oak table. "Do you think I would put Sakura and my child at risk!?" He bellowed in her face. "Do you think I'm that heartless?!"

Hinata stepped back into the shadows.

"It's my wife and Konoha's best medic, it's my child and the heir to the Uchiha clan; one of the strongest in the land!" He roared. His eyes flashed crimson. "I demand something be done immediately."

Tsuande picked up the phone. "Yes, Akira," She said quickly over the phone. "Get the best ANBU squad up to my office now. It's an urgent mission." She hung up the phone and looked at Sasuke. "It's for the good of the village," She said emotionlessly. "Sakura and your child are two people that are held in high regard in Konoha. It's in the village's best interest and it's nothing to do with you wanting your wife and child back." She flicked through her papers. "Frankly Sasuke, I don't give a damn about people who come to me begging me to find their wife, or daughter, or son or their lost grandma's. I don't give a damn about your aching heart Sasuke. I'm doing this for the village, not you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," He replied. He listened to the boots of the ANBU squads coming up the hallway.

"I want to go with them," He snapped.

Tsunade looked up. "Ridiculous, we don't let anyone with relational ties to go on missions for people. Out of the question."

"I object," he replied, smirking. "Was it not Sakura and Naruto who tried to get me back from Orochimaru?"

"Fine," Tsunade snapped. "Go with them, I do not wish to argue with you anymore. You are dismissed Hinata-Chan." She nodded to the quiet woman in the shadows. Hinata bowed and disappeared.

The ANBU stormed into the room. Sasuke noticed two of them as Shikamaru and Neji.

"What is it Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru bowed.

"Sakura Uchiha is suspected of being captured," Tsuande said in a hard tone. Sasuke watched intently as Neji and Shikamaru tensed. "Sasuke Uchiha is to accompany you on your mission."

"My lady I must object…"

"No you must not!" Tsunade screeched, standing up. "Sasuke is to accompany you on this mission; he is a qualified ANBU; I have assigned him."

Neji nodded apologetically.

"You will start immediately; start searching the forest around the villager. Report back every two days on your status."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yes Lady Tsunade." He turned to the group of seven. "We leave immediately." He turned to Sasuke. "Come, Sasuke."

Sasuke rose from his seat.

"Wait, Sasuke," Tsunade cut him off abruptly. "Take these," She said, handing him a waistband full of weapons and a copy of his own ANBU mask; a bear.

He strapped on the weapons and placed the mask over his face. He grabbed the Uchiha emblem sewn onto the breast of his shirt and ripped it off.

"Show off," Neji snickered through his own wolf mask.

Sasuke ignored the comment. "Let's go."

* * *

She sat, cold and lonely in a dark cell with only the sunlight escaping through the top window lighting up the dim room.

She was under ground level; her eyes seeing out over the forest floor. The cell was muddy and cold; staining Sakura's pure white uniform. She bit her lip; glancing over at the steel bars keeping her trapped.

A tear ran down her face. She heard a door being creaked open and foot steps echo on the cold cement corridor past the steel bars.

"Oh," Came a calm voice, "Don't cry Sakura." He reached inside her cell; wiping the tear off her face with his finger. He smirked smugly.

"Itachi," She quivered; her body shaking violently against the mud wall, "Get me out of here."

Itachi smiled smugly, leaning against the cold steel bars. "I can't do that Sakura." He said, "You see… News had gotten around that you're carrying my little brother's baby." The voices outside cut him off for a second, before he continued. "And, seeing as it's my brother, meaning my nephew, meaning _Uchiha_. All of my work would be ruined. After this little baby comes another, and then another until eventually the entire clan is revived."

"Just leave him alone!" Sakura cried. "Just leave Sasuke, me and our baby alone! What has Sasuke ever done to you? Seriously? Please!" She was crying now, as much as she fought them. The tears stained against her face."

"I thought I made my point clear?" Itachi reasoned, "It's not my fault that you decided to get involved with Sasuke and, yet…" He paused. "It seems in my favor more than ever."

"H-How?"

"Well," Itachi continued quietly. "It's really quite simple. Sasuke is head over heels in love with you. If I kill you, Sasuke will never get over it. He'll probably never re-marry and will vent his anger through violence and will probably kill himself. No more Uchiha."

She shook her head hopelessly. "No," She whimpered. "I haven't done anything to you. Please." She backed up against the mud wall. The breeze from the cell window blew against Sakura's face. Suddenly she whipped around. "Sasuke!" She called. Then suddenly, a blood curdling, gut wrenching scream echoed through the forest.

For Sakura, it all went black.

* * *

"What was that?" Shikamaru cried, getting up suddenly. The scream echoed through the trees, making the leaves quake in fear.

Neji's clear eyes wavered over to Shikamaru for an instant. "No," He said coolly, "I didn't hear anything."

Shikamaru nodded solemnly, sitting back down against the tree. His team was hungry, weakened and grim. It was evident that Sakura had died, yet none of them wanted to admit that their one of their friends could be dead.

Neji reasoned that she was a ninja, and they rarely made it past thirty and it was her choice. Sasuke, however, was a lot more reclusive. Shikamaru sighed; it wasn't as if he took losing his wife and child easily. He kept it bottled up-as he usually did.

He hoped- for Sasuke's Sake- that Sakura was vaguely alive, that then at least he could say goodbye to her. That would be better than finding her dead.

Shikamaru picked up a stray apple in his net gloved hands, biting into its flesh. Perhaps they'd be lucky and find Sakura alive. The only thing that he worried about was her; not the kidnapper, not the possible murderer, just her.

* * *

Sakura was barely awake, trapped in the cell- trapped in a living hell. Her hand wandered over her stomach, wondering if she'd ever see her little baby. There was a slight possibility that she would. It had been four days and Itachi hadn't done away with her. Perhaps there was a slight possibility that she'd survive.

Sakura raised her arm arduously. Perhaps she wouldn't. Five days without food and she was weak. Her chakra had been thoughtlessly wasted trying to get out on the first day. Now she was almost vegetable like. She couldn't move and her speech was slurred and slow.

Sakura heard the clunk of the heavy dungeon door slam close and a menacing shadow slink past the empty cells.

"Still alive?" Itachi chided, his eyes narrowing at the petite woman trapped in the cell. "Good."

He pulled the cage open and grabbed her by the waist. Sakura' efforts to get free were in vain. He was a lot stronger than she was and he held a tight grip of her frail body. She couldn't do anything, she was in his mercy.

He tossed her out of the cell, onto the cold, cemented floor. Sakura spluttered, feeling the taste of blood in her mouth. Itachi dragged her up to her feet effortlessly.

"Time for a little fun," He almost sung, grasping Sakura's thin forearm with strong fingers.

"What?" Sakura choked out.

Itachi smiled, his sudden red eyes pulsing. "Sasuke's out there. Time for a little fun."

And then, just as he had predicted, just as he wanted her to do, Sakura screamed. "Sasuke!"

"Oh Sakura," Itachi said. "Don't lure him here, will you?" A sudden flash in his eyes and his grip tightened on her forearm. He looked out to the forestry surrounding the house. "Too late."

Sakura cursed herself. She had played right into his hands. And when she saw Sasuke leap from the trees, knowing he had heard her scream, and then Neji, and Tobie, Louie, Hisuke, Maru, Penosuke. Sakura knew what would come of this. Anything she did now wouldn't be heard. Sasuke had seen Itachi.

"Sasuke," Sakura said in a shallow voice, though she knew he could hear. "Leave."

Itachi graced one hand open. "Please, brother," He said graciously. "Come in."

Sasuke stormed through the door, quickly flushed by the other ANBU until they surrounded the two. Suddenly, they were forced out, forced back out the door, a strange jutsu surrounding the house. It was only Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi now.

The emotion on Sasuke's face was unreadable and he was trembling. His words slipped over his mouth, his eyes not leaving Itachi. "I should have thought it was _you_."

"None of this would have happened, Sasuke," Itachi said quickly. "But now, the girl must die."

And then he hit her, hard. Sakura fell to the ground and felt Itachi's foot connect with her gut. Sasuke raged behind her. Sakura closed her eyes.

"You have to decide right now, Sasuke," Itachi said quickly, seeing the boy's sudden outburst. "You have to decide which you want more. Sakura or I."

"I want both," He replied quickly. Suddenly, Itachi whipped out a kunai, and upon swiveling it in his finger, it impacted with Sakura's skin. She gasped as she felt it slice up her bare leg and cringed as the blood started to flow much to quickly.

"You're much too selfish, Sasuke," Itachi returned coolly. "In a matter of minutes, she will be dead. And you have a choice." He noticed his brothers fuming demeanor linked to him and smirked suddenly. "You can either kill me." Sasuke inched closer. "Or you can save Sakura." He backed off. "What means the most to you, Sasuke?"

He was making him choose. Sasuke frowned, feeling his own Sharingan pulse. How dare he? He should have killed him before hand and no he had the chance, it seemed he was willingly going to allow himself to die. It was something he had yearned for since a small child, something that he had set his life out to be. He could kill him now, right here and now, and avenge his family forever.

And then, he looked at Sakura.

Surely, he would not love after her. And perhaps it would be the only chance for the Uchiha name. Her blood spilt onto the floor and he caught the murmuring of his name from her lips.

"I want Sakura," Sasuke said softly.

Itachi smirked as he kept his composure. "Why?"

"I would have a son," Sasuke replied, "And a wife. And a family. More than you will ever have. The Uchiha clan lives, as far as I see. You will die one day, Itachi."

"You will not make it back," Itachi said softly. "She will die before you can get back to Konoha."

"She will make it," Sasuke replied as he coolly walked past Itachi. "She is an Uchiha, she is strong."

He picked her up, feeling her slip through his fingers. A slight smile graced her lips. Sasuke could feel her blood slip through his ANBU costume. "She is an Uchiha," Sasuke replied, pushing back past Itachi and stepped towards the door. Strangely, the older brother didn't move, Sakura's blood surrounding his feet. "She is what I chose. What means the most."

And, as he stepped out of the cabin, Sakura in hold, feeling her life force slip between his fingers, the others ran up to him.

"Itachi?" Neji questioned quickly before ordering the medic Nin to tend to Sakura.

"Is dead," Sasuke reassured.

Maru stepped forward, confusion across his face. "Yet he lives," Maru said quickly. "He is not dead."

"Yes," Sasuke replied. "He is. To me."

And then, he pushed past the two, leaning down to where Sakura lay on the ground, her eyes opened slightly, her lips curved up into a soft smile. The medic Nin worked swiftly.

* * *

He held her hand as Tsunade put the gel onto Sakura's slightly swollen stomach. "You look so thin, Sakura," Tsuande mumbled. "You know the chances…"

"If the baby is dead, yes," Sakura said softly. "I barely lived myself." She felt Sasuke's grip on her fingers tighten. Tsuande lowered the receptor onto her skin.

"What would you two like?" Tsunade asked softly, running the receptor across Sakura's skin.

Sakura managed a smile through the tension and she turned to Sasuke. She kissed his stone cold face and it seemed to ease him. Sakura knew the devastation it would cause him to know if the baby was dead. "Sasuke would like a boy," Sakura said softly.

"Of course he does," Tsuande replied back. "What about you Sakura?"

"I only want it healthy," Sakura replied. "I only want it."

Sasuke smiled softly, squeezing Sakura's hand softly. He knew she would be able to read the monitor on the screen and both the medics would know much before he did. But, as they didn't say anything, Sasuke lifted his head up look, looking t the black and white screen.

"And?" He said raspy. "What's the news?"

Tsunade frowned and Sasuke knew it wasn't a good sign. "I cannot find…"

"There!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing to the screen. "It's a heart beat, do you see it?"

Tsunade swiveled the receptor back to the spot and suddenly, there was a rhythmic moving on the screen. Sasuke grinned and kissed his wife on the base of her jaw line.

"Congratulations," Tsuande said. "It's alive and seemingly perfectly healthy."

Sakura grinned as she turned to Sasuke and took his face in her hands. She kissed him on the lips, feeling him smile.

"And you would like to tell him?" Tsuande replied. Sakura broke the kiss and nodded. Tsunade smiled, rotating the receptor on Sakura's gut once more. "Let us just confirm then."

Sasuke watched the screen, not knowing what he was supposed to be looking at until Tsunade nodded and Sakura turned to look at him.

"Please tell me what's going on," He almost groaned to his wife.

"It's a boy, Sasuke."

"You're joking," He replied quickly.

"Not joking," Tsunade smiled. "Congratulations Sasuke, you really deserve it."

And, upon leaving the hospital, it seemed that the whole of Konoha knew of the expectation of the Konoha heir. Every one stared. Sasuke slipped his arm around his wife, kissing her softly on the temple.

"Congratulations, teme!" Naruto cried, giving the man a hearty handshake. "And a boy, how'd you manage that?"

"Its something you don't have," Sasuke replied quickly, noticing Hinata by the blonde's side. "It's called skill."

"We are having a girl," Hinata replied softly.

"Obviously she will have Naruto wrapped around her little finger," Sakura replied. "Congrats, both of you."

"You know what, teme?" Naruto spoke up. "Both in the same year, boy and girl, both from prestigious families…" Sasuke chuckled.

"If you think I would match make my son with your daughter you will be disappointed," Sasuke replied cheekily. He sensed the outburst in Naruto almost instantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I cried dramatically, making both the girls giggle. "I forgot that it's _your_ son and he will be gay, just like you!"

Sasuke chuckled lightly as the mock enraged Naruto stormed away, taking his three month pregnant wife with him.

This 'children business' would certainly prove interesting.

* * *

Sorry, this took me months to write. I totally forgot about it and found it the other night.

Strangely, the next chapter has pregnancy in it too. Perhaps your getting sick of it. Oh well.

Requests are always welcome.

Time to reply to reviews!

NorthernLights25: Thanks for that.

Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune: A nine pointed star in your eye sounds painful. So very painful.

alana124pyro: Yes. You're right, who needs sad ones. There aren't many sad ones. Who needs depression?

pink-strawberries: Yes, I thought it was quite believable too.

Merridaine: Sasuke has probably been spoiling more than that his whole life.

Sony89: Unfortunately, the updates wont get any quicker. I'm glad you like the story.

Bunny-Chan The Kick-Ass Ninja: Thank you.

ChristinaAngel: Sasuke is a softie at heart, though only to the ones he loves, I think, e.g. Naruto, Sakura. I like kisses too. They are my favourite.


End file.
